Welcome to the Konohagakure Academy
by Krad Hikari vi Titania
Summary: chap 3, setaon ga apdet..., naruto jadi freedert dan sasuke jadi eliot! gimana jadinya latihan mereka? /kenangan sasuke perlahan terlihat/ RnR please?
1. Introduced

**Welcome to the Konohagakure Academy**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto gitu lho~

"Jadi inikah tempatnya?" Gumam Naruto pelan.

Ditatapnya bangunan megah yang berdiri kokoh dihadapannya.

Tempat itu nampak sepi. Ia celingak celinguk guna melihat apakah ada orang disana. Tiba-tiba, seseorang berlari ke arahnya. Orang itu memilik bekas codet diatas hidungnya dan memakai rompi warna hijau.

"Kau Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Benar. Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Aku direkomendasikan oleh Jiraiya-sama." Katanya sembari membungkuk.

Orang itu lantas menarik tangan Naruto.

"Ya, ya. Namaku Iruka Umino. Penanggung jawab kesiswaan disini. Kita harus cepat, kelasmu telah dimulai 5 menit lalu."

Naruto berjalan cepat-cepat. Berusaha mengimbangi langkah lebar Iruka. Setelah melewati beberapa tempat yang membuatnya bingung, akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah ruangan dengan plang nama "CLASS A" tanpa imbuhan angka romawi apapun. Iruka mengetuk pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati berpelitur indah itu. Pintu terbuka, seorang pria berkulit pucat dengan piercing bersarang diwajahnya keluar dari dalam kelas. Mereka berbicara sejenak, kemudian pria yang ternyata bernama Yahiko aka. Pein itu memberinya kode agar Naruto mengikutinya. Naruto masuk ke dalam kelas. Suasana kelas yang semula ribut berubah menjadi tenang. Mereka memperhatikan murid baru yang dibawa wali kelas mereka itu. Pain-sensei berdehem satu kali kemudian berbicara.

"Hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru. Nah perkenalkan dirimu."

Naruto membungkuk pada calon teman-teman sekelasnya itu.

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Mulai hari ini mohon bantuannya."

Terdengar tepuk tangan dibeberapa tempat. Bahkan seorang pemuda bersuit-suit.

"Uzumaki, duduklah ditempat yang kosong."

Naruto mengedarkan pandangnya keseluruh kelas. Dikelas itu ada dua bangku yang kosong. Yang pertama berada disebelah seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan, dan yang satunya lagi disebelah pemuda berambut hitam pekat. Pemuda berambut hitam pekat itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Nampaknya dia orang yang ramah." Pikir Naruto.

Ia pun menghampiri pemuda itu dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Namaku Sai, salam kenal Naruto." Kata pemuda itu sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Naruto menerima uluran tangan pemuda itu sembari tersenyum.

"Salam kenal, Sai."

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran pertama hari itu adalah matematika. Naruto menyimak dengan serius penjelasan Pein-sensei. Namun, akhirnya ia menyadari, hampir seluruh murid tak ada yang memperhatikan pelajaran. Ada yang membaca komik, bercakap-cakap, menulis sesuatu, bahkan ada yang tidur. Yang mendengarkan penjelasan hanya dia dan seorang gadis berambut pendek berwarna merah muda.

Naruto menoleh kearah Sai. Nampak pemuda itu tengah sibuk menggerak-gerakkan tangannya diatas selembar kertas.

Pein-sensei nampak tidak peduli dengan suasana kelas yang sedemikian kacau.

Akhirnya bel berdentang. Pertanda pergantian jam pelajaran telah tiba. Tanpa babibu, Pein-sensei keluar dari kelas itu. Naruto membenahi barang-barangnya. Sai mencolek pundaknya dan berkata.

"Lebih baik kau bawa sekalian tas mu, pelajaran berikutnya bukan dikelas kok."

Naruto baru sadar kalau teman-teman sekelasnya keluar dengan tas tersandang dibahu mereka. Ia pun segera menenteng tasnya dan mengikuti Sai keluar.

"Anu Sai, boleh aku bertanya?" Tanyanya sambil terus berjalan.

"Boleh, kau mau tanya apa?"

"Ng, bisakah kamu menjelaskan tentang sekolah ini?"

"Hmmm… gimana ya, terlalu banyak kalau kujelasin satu-satu. Ah, gini aja. Kamu yang nanya, entar aku jawab." Katanya sembari tersenyum. Kesan 'orang ini ramah' makin lekat dibenak Naruto.

"Sebenarnya sekolah ini sekolah macam apa sih? Kok nggak ada tingkatan kelasnya?"

"Begini. Sekolah ini, Konohagakure Academy. Dibangun dengan tujuan mendidik murid-murid yang berbakat dalam bidang musik. Jadi, hanya anak-anak yang hebat saja yang bisa diterima disini. Oh ya, sekolah ini tidak 'menerima' murid, tapi 'mencari' murid. Pihak sekolah langsung menyelidiki anak yang sekiranya masuk dalam kategori 'sangat berbakat'. Karena itulah jumlah murid disekolah ini sangat sedikit. Yah bisa dihitung dalam puluhan. Soal kenapa sekolah ini tidak memakai tingkatan kelas, itu karena pemberian mata pelajarannya sangat sedikit. Hanya tiga pelajaran utama yaitu Matematika, Sains dan Bahasa Inggris. Sisanya olahraga dan ekstrakurikuler. Sebagian besar pelajaran disini dipusatkan pada musik. Jadi, sekolah menyamakan tingkat pelajaran siswanya. Dikelas kita sendiri umur muridnya beda-beda lho. Ada yang 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, bahkan 20. Yah, yang paling besar memang 20. Umurku sendiri 17. Kalau kau?" tanya Sai pada Naruto. Mengakhiri penjelasan panjang lebarnya.

"16. Lalu ada berapa jumlah kelas disekolah ini?

"Ada tiga kelas. Kelas A, B dan C. masing-masing kelas isinya sekitar 20-25 orang. Sekolah lebih mengutamakan kenyamanan muridnya, karena itu sekolah ini juga memakai sistem asrama. Fasilitas sekolah yang lain juga sangat lengkap. Intinya, sekolah mengambil dan mengurus seluruh keperluan siswanya. Asyikkan?"

Naruto terperangah. Betapa hebatnya sekolah ini!

Mereka berbelok dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa bisa sampai kesini?" Tanya Sai padanya. Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Seminggu lalu, aku mengikuti lomba piano dikotaku. Inginnya sih cuma untuk dapat hadiahnya, ternyata Jiraiya-sama mendatangiku dan bertanya apakah aku mau bersekolah disini. Karena saat itu aku tidak bersekolah, jadi… yah begitulah…"

Sai tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak perlu malu. Hampir sebagian besar murid disini sama sepertimu kok."

"Seperti aku?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

Sai berhenti dan menatapnya.

"Kau, yatim piatu kan?"

Naruto tersentak.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, sebagian besar murid disini sama sepertimu. Jadi bisa dibilang tempat ini adalah tempat berkumpulnya anak-anak yang tidak cukup beruntung. Surga kecil untuk anak yang tak mempunyai pegangan untuk terus berjalan." Gumam Sai.

"Jadi tempat ini ibarat panti asuhan?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu, tapi tempat ini adalah panti asuhan khusus yang hanya sedikit orang bisa memasukinya. Tapi pada akhirnya, kita juga harus membayar biaya selama kita berada disini. Walaupun bayarannya juga sangat menyenangkan sih."

"Bayaran?"

"Konser."

Naruto bertambah bingung. Tapi sebelum ia sempat beratnya lebih jauh, mereka ternyata telah sampai diruang pelajaran berikutnya. Ruang musik.

"Waww…." Naruto bergumam kagum.

Ruangan itu sangat luas. Berbagai jenis alat musik tertata dengan sangat rapi. Seorang guru nampak duduk disebuah kursi. Ia memakai tutup wajah dan sebuah bandana hitam menutupi mata kirinya.. Naruto dan Sai segera mencari tempat duduk.

Guru itu melihat Naruto.

"Nampaknya ada murid baru disini. Kau yang berambut kuning, maju." Perintahnya pada Naruto.

Naruto melangkah dan berhenti didepan guru itu.

"Namaku Kakashi Hatake. Siapa namamu?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi-sensei."

"Alat musik apa yang kau kuasai?"

"Piano." Katanya tanpa ragu.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, mainkan sebuah lagu untukku." Katanya sembari menunjuk Grand Piano disampingnya.

Naruto duduk dikursi didepan piano itu.

Bermain piano didepan orang banyak sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari itulah salah satu caranya untuk mencari uang. Ia berpikir sejenak_. _

Kemudian, jemarinya mulai bergerak. Menari diatas tuts-tuts piano yang berwarna gading.

Nada-nada mulai terdengar . Ia membuka mulutnya dan mulai bernyanyi.

_**Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume**_

_**Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo**_

_**Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konoko ni ai wo  
tsunaida te ni kisu wo**_

Semua orang dalam ruangan itu terkesima. Mereka bagaikan tersihir oleh alunan melodi yang dimainkan Naruto.

.

Akhirnya lagu itu selesai.

Sai bertepuk tangan, diikuti oleh seluruh murid diruangan itu. Ruangan itu riuh rendah oleh aplaus meriah dari semua orang. Namun, ada seorang murid yang tidak ikut bertepuk tangan. Malah, sekarang ia menatap Allen tajam. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam kebiruan.

Kakashi sensei menepuk pundaknya.

"Bagus, kau hebat Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Terimakasih, sensei."

Pelajaran berlangsung selama dua jam. Pelajarannya cukup menyenangkan bagi Naruto. Ia juga sangat senang saat menyaksikan secara live pertunjukkan spektakuler dari teman-teman sekelasnya itu.

Sungguh hebat.

Nampaknya tak ada seorang amatiran pun dikelas itu.

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi. Naruto menghentikan gerakan jemarinya. Sai dan gadis berambut pendek yang dilihatnya dikelas tadi menghampiri.

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Maaf baru menyapamu sekarang, Naruto-kun. Namaku Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal."

"Ah, iya." Naruto menerima uluran tangan Sakura.

"Hei, ke kafetaria yuk. Laper nih." Kata Sai yang akhirnya membuka suara.

Naruto mengangguk. Dia memang sudah sangat lapar.

Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan.

Ternyata benar kata Sai, kedua orangtua Sakura sudah meniggal dunia.

Tempat ini benar-benar seperti panti asuhan.

Hanya saja, ini panti asuhan untuk orang-orang yang _istimewa_….

.

.

.

Kafetarianya lumayan luas. Dibeberapa tempat, terdapat bangku dan meja panjang . Cukup nyaman.

Mereka segera memesan makanan.

"Emmmm… Kita nggak usah bayar kan?" Tanya Naruto ragu. Ia memang hanya membawa uang seadanya.

Sai tertawa.

"Tenang, sebanyak apapun kau makan, tidak akan ditarik bayaran."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mau ramen ukuran jumbo 20 mangkok."

Pak Ichiraku, si penjaga kafetaria sekaligus koki terbengong-bengong.

"Benar kau bisa menghabiskan semua itu?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku biasa makan segitu sih."

Sai tertawa. Belum pernah ia bertemu dengan manusia karet yang asli selain di anime favoritnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pesanan mereka telah jadi.

Mereka segera mencari tempat untuk duduk, namun hampir semua bangku disana penuh. Tentu tidak cukup untuk menampung makanan Naruto yang terlalu banyak itu. Tiba-tiba Sai melihat sebuah bangku yang cukup lengang. Hanya seorang pemuda yang duduk dibangku itu. Ia berlari menghampiri pemuda itu.

"SASUKE!" Sai memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang, membuat pemuda itu tersedak udonnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Sai!" Bentak pemuda itu. Sai hanya cengengesan.

"Aku boleh duduk disini ya, Sasuke?"

"Terserah."

"Oke, kita duduk disini."

Naruto mulai melahap ramennya.

"Oh iya, Naruto. Kau belum berkenalan dengan Sasuke kan? Nah kenalkan, namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Umurnya sama denganku. Spesialisasinya biola."

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. Namun tidak ada tanda bahwa pemuda itu akan membalas uluran tangannya, jadi ia menariknya kembali.

Suasana jadi agak canggung.

"Eh, Naruto. Selain piano kamu punya bakat apa lagi?" Tanya Sakura berusaha menghilang kan suasana aneh itu. Naruto memandangnya bingung.

"Keahlian?"

"Lho, jadi kamu tidak tahu? Kelas A adalah kelas khusus. Hanya anak-anak yang sangat berbakat yang ditempatkan disitu." Sela Sai diantara suapan spagettinya .

"Khusus?"

"Yah, misalnya Sakura dan Neji..." Sai menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut panjang dimeja tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"... Memiliki nada sempurna."

"Nada sempurna?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Artinya ia bisa membedakan nada hanya dengan mendengarnya saja. Sakura coba contohkan."

Sakura nampak ragu sejenak kemudian mengangguk.

"Coba kau berkata sesuatu, Naruto." Perintahnya.

"Apa?"

"Itu nadanya do re."

"Eh, benarkah?"

Sai tersenyum.

"Itulah bakatnya. Lalu kalau Sasuke, dia bisa memainkan semua jenis alat musik tanpa cela sedikitpun."

"Eh, hebat." Seru Naruto kagum. Pemuda itu hanya memasang wajah cuek dan melanjutkan makannya tanpa bicara apa-apa.

"Yang lebih hebat itu Sai. Dia bisa menghapal semua yang dilihat, didengar atau dirasakannya dalam sekali mencoba." Kata Sakura sembari meminum sedikit _strawberry shake_ nya.

"Hie? Kok bisa?"

Sai hanya tersenyum sambil mengetuk- ngetuk kepalanya dengan telunjuknya.

"Bukannya sombong. Tapi aku punya _photographic memory_."

"Ah, kukira itu hanya bohongan saja. Ternyata benar-benar ada orang yang mempunyai kemampuan seperti itu."

"Sebenarnya selain aku ada seorang lagi yang mempunyai kemampuan yang sama, dia juga murid kelas kita. Tapi... ahhh... hari ini dia tidak masuk..."

Sasuke berdiri tiba-tiba. Membuat Naruto kaget.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa ia berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya.

"Anu Sai. Apakah aku... berbuat sesuatu yang salah?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Ng? Kenapa?"

"Daritadi si Sasuke itu menatapku aneh. Kayanya dia nggak suka sama aku deh?"

Sai tertawa. Ia mengelus rambut Naruto.

"Tenang aja. Sasuke nggak marah kok. Mungkin dia agak sensi karena kamu mirip seseorang..."

"Seseorang?"

Seorang gadis melambai pada Sakura. Ia lantas bangkit dan menatap Naruto

"Ah, Ino memanggilku. Bye Naruto, Sai."

Sakura pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sai menggamit pundak Naruto.

"Sudah selesai ,kan? Kita pergi yuk?"

"Eh kemana?"

"Pelajaran berikutnya olahraga. Lebih baik kita ke ruang ganti duluan. Soalnya nanti keburu penuh."

Naruto mengangguk paham. Ia membereskan piring-piringnya dan mengikuti Sai.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, ini ruang gantinya?" Naruto menatap keseluruhan bangunan itu.

Berbeda dengan ruangan lain yang tadi mereka datangi yang bisa dibilang 'Waooooww..." Ruangan ini nampak sederhana. Ada beberapa loker dan cermin. Sai memanggilnya. Naruto mendekat.

"Kamu belum dapat pakaian olahraga kan? Nih, pinjam punyaku dulu. Aku punya dua." Sai melemparkan satu setel baju olahraga padanya.

"Ah, terimakasih."

Naruto memakai baju itu. Ukuran tubuh mereka hampir sama. Jadi baju Sai sangat pas ditubuhnya.

"Ayo."

.

.

.

.

"Hoooowwww..." Naruto kembali berdecak kagum ketika sampai digedung olahraga. Gedungnya sangat luas.

Sai tertawa pelan.

"Hebatkan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Beberapa menit kemudian, murid-murid yang lain datang. Kebanyakan dari mereka mendatangi Naruto dan berkenalan dengannya.

"Kamu juga suka ramen ya, Naruto?" Tanya seorang pemuda bertubuh gempal bernama Chouji.

"Kamu juga harus dipenuhi semangat masa muda, Naruto!" Kata seorang pemuda yang alisnya sangat tebal.

Seorang guru kembali memasuki ruangan. Seorang wanita berambut ivory dengan ukuran dada agak 'waw'.

Murid-murid mendekatinya.

"Hari ini kita akan melakukan tes senam. Lakukan gerakan yang sensei perintahkan."

Murid-murid berbaris. Naruto menempati barisan agak didepan.

Satu persatu murid-murid menunjukkan kemampuannya. Ada yang bisa, ada yang tidak. Naruto merasa melakukannya dengan cukup baik. Sampailah pada giliran Sai.

Ia mulai meloncat tinggi, melakukan putaran 360 derajat dua kali, dan bersalto satu kali.

Murid-murid berdecak kagum.

"Moon Sault nya sempurna!" Seru Lee. Naruto juga terpana melihatnya.

Sai tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya bak artis tenar. Sensei itu memukul kepalanya dengan papan nilai.

"Adoww! Sakit Tsunade-sensei!" Kata Sai sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Kalau kau diam disitu terus yang lain nggak dapat giliran."

Sai menyingkir dan mendekati Naruto.

"Selanjutnya."

Sasuke melangkah dengan malas.

Naruto menatapnya.

Pemuda itu menarik nafas sekali dan mulai meloncat,

Semua orang tercengang.

Sasuke melakukan gerakan yang sama dengan Sai tadi, tapi jelas lebih hebat.

Ia melakukan putaran 3 kali dan bersalto dua kali.

Semua murid bertepuk tangan.

"New Moon Sault!" Kata Chouji.

Sasuke berjalan ke sudut lain. Sai mengejarnya.

"Ah, Sasuke curang! Itu kan gerakanku!"

"Che, lagipula bukan kau yang menciptakannya."

"Argghhh! Sasuke curang!"

Naruto tertawa pelan melihat tingkah konyol Sai itu.

Ia menatap pemuda yang kini tengah beradu mulut dengan Sai.

_Siapakah dia sebenarnya?_

.

.

.

.

Naruto membuka bajunya, digantinya baju itu dengan coat yang biasa ia gunakan. Beberapa orang disekitarnya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia melihat Sai tengah menggoda pemuda bernama Sasuke itu. Pemuda itu terlihat kesal, tapi Sai nampak menikmatinya. Pemuda itu melepas baju olahraganya. Naruto tertegun melihat sebuah tato menghiasi pundak kiri pemuda itu. Merasa diperhatikan, pemuda itu menoleh padanya.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat, Dobe."

Darah Naruto naik ke kepala.

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hou? Dobe tetap saja Dobe." Kata Sasuke sembari menyeringai.

Naruto menerjang pemuda itu.

Perkelahian pun terjadi. Ternyata Sasuke sangat kuat. Kemampuan Kendo yang sangat ia banggakan ternyata sangat berguna saat ini. Tapi, tetap saja ia tak dapat meremehkan Naruto. Pemuda itu mampu dengan lincah mengimbangi gerakannya. Dapat menghindar dengan baik dari setiap serangannya. Akhirnya, tangan Sasuke berhasil merobek kerah coat Naruto , dan tangan Naruto berhasil merobek bagian depan coat Sasuke.

Draw.

Tiba-tiba saja Sai sudah berada ditengah mereka. Ia memasang tampang seram.

"Maunya sih aku membiarkan kalian, tapi kalau dibiarkan aku takut kalian tidak dapat mengikuti pelajaran besok. Apalagi Sasuke, besok kau ada acara penting." Katanya sembari menatap Sasuke.

"Che."Sasuke beranjak pergi dari tempat itu sembari membawa baju gantinya.

Naruto memegang pipi kanannya yang agak bengkak terkena pukulan Sasuke tadi. Ia meringis. Sai menghampirinya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Sasuke tadi." Sai memegang pundaknya dan menariknya keluar ruangan. Orang-orang menatap mereka bingung.

_Betul-betul hebat anak baru itu._

_Hari pertama ia sudah membangunkan macan tidur._

.

.

.

.

.  
"Aduhhh.."

"Diamlah sebentar..."

Sai tengah menempelkan plester di pipi Naruto.

Sai nyengir.

"Hebat, Naruto-chan. Kau berani menantang Sasuke."

"Memangnya dia siapa sih!" Tanya Naruto kesal. Ia membayangkan raut wajah Sasuke yang memuakkan tadi.

Sai kembali tersenyum.

"Sasuke itu, terkenal sebagai 'banchou' disekolah ini. Sebelumnya tidak pernah ada yang berani menantangnya seperti yang kau lakukan tadi."

Naruto membuang wajah. Apa pedulinya? Yang jelas ia tidak menyukai Sasuke.

"Hei, kita lihat-lihat sekolah yuk." Kata-kata Sai mengagetkannya.

"Eh?"

"Jam pelajaran sudah selesai. Ayo."

Naruto mengikuti Sai. Naruto tersenyum. Sai jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke. Ia sangat baik.

.

.

.

.

"Tempat ini lapangan bola, karena bermain bola tidak bisa dilakukan dalam ruangan. Lalu yang itu ruangan klub Ikebana. Lalu..." Sai menjelaskan berbagai tempat yang mereka lalui kepada Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk-ngangguk. Tiba-tiba, mereka mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat indah. Begitu indah, tenang. Suara biola.

"Indah sekali..." Gumam Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Sai menoleh padanya. _Ave Maria_ terus bergaung.

"Iya, siapa yang memainkannya?"

"Sasuke."

"Eh?"

Naruto menelan ludah. Ia sudah terlanjur memuji pemuda itu.

"Sasuke?"

"Hehe, kau tidak percaya bukan? Tapi memang Sasuke yang memainkannya. Setiap sore, ia akan bermain biola di loteng atas itu..." Kata Sai sembari menunjuk sebuah atap, dengan lonceng besar tergantung diatasnya. Benar juga, suara itu berasal dari sana.

"... hal itu menjadi sebuah hiburan singkat untuk kami setiap harinya..."

Naruto memandang Sai. Kenapa wajah Sai terlihat begitu lembut ketika membicarakan Sasuke?

Langit nampak mendung. Mungkin sebentar lagi hujan.

Tiba-tiba handphone Sai berbunyi.

"Ah dari Jiraiya-sama." Sai menekan tombol _Loudspeaker_ supaya Naruto bias mendengar percakpan mereka juga.

"Halo?"

"_Sai, kau bersama Naruto?"_

"Ya. Jiraiya-sama." Sai menjawab sambil menoleh pada Naruto

"_Oh, kalau begitu tolong suruh dia datang ke kantorku segera untuk mengurus beberapa hal."_

"Baik."

Sai menutup handphonenya.

"Nah, kau sudah dengar kan Naruto?"

"Ya. Dimana letak kantor Jiraiya-sama?"

"Kau tinggal ikuti lorong itu, lalu belok kekanan dan naik ke lantai 3. Kau akan segera tahu ruangannya karena kantor Jiraiya-sama memang paling mencolok."

"Bisakah kau mengantarku kesana Sai?"

"Ah, maaf. Sebentar lagi aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat." Sai mengecek jam tangannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Ya."

.

.

.

.

Naruto menyusuri lorong gelap itu. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Gelap.

Ia berbelok ke kanan dan naik kelantai 2.

Disana ada beberapa siswa yang sedang duduk-duduk dikursi yang tersebar disana.

Naruto tidak mengenal satu pun dari mereka.

Mungkin mereka anak kelas B.

Naruto melewati mereka dengan santai.

Tanpa mengetahui, beberapa pasang mata tengah mengawasinya.

Ia menaiki satu tangga lagi kelantai 3.

Ada beberapa ruangan disana.

Ruangan-ruangan itu terkunci rapat.

Naruto melangkah menuju ruang diujung lorong.

Ruang itu memang paling mencolok.

Dipintunya, banyak ukiran-ukiran yang menampakkan betapa kunonya arsitektur bangunan itu.

Ia mengetuk pintu itu dua kali.

"Permisi."

"Ya, masuk." Terdengar sahutan dari dalam.

Naruto membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam.

Seorang pria berambut putih panjang duduk dikursi , dibelakang sebuah meja.

Diatas meja itu terdapat sebuah plang nama yang berwarna keemasan.

'Jiraiya. Headmaster'

"Anda memanggil saya, Jiraiya-sama?"

"Ya. Aku ingin memberikan beberapa perlengkapan sekolahmu." Ia menunjukkan tumpukan baju dan beberapa buku di atas meja.

Naruto mengambil perlengkapan itu.

"Terimakasih."

"Bagaimana, kau sudah dapat teman?" Tanya Jiraiya sembari menyalakan sebatang rokok.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Ya. Semua nya baik-baik."

"Lalu kenapa kau babak belur?" Jiraiya menunjuk pipi kanan Naruto dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ah, ini ada kejadian kecil tadi."

"Begitu?"

Jiraiya bangkit dan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Aku harap kau nyaman berada disini." Laki-laki itu mengelus rambut pirang Naruto.

Naruto merasa bahwa pria itu adalah orang yang sangat baik. Ia rasa ia bisa menganggap orang itu sebagai 'ayah' barunya.

Tiba-tiba handphone pria itu berbunyi.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar." Jiraiya mengangkat handphonenya.

"Halo, ohh Ran-chan? Iya-iya tenang aku pasti datang kok. Malam ini kan? Ah, jangan marah dong. Aku sayang kamu kok Ran-chan. Hahaha..."

_Naruto menarik kembali kata-katanya._

"Iya, bye. Love you.."

Pria itu menutup handphonenya dan menatap Naruto.

"Ah, iya. Aku telah menentukan asrama dan teman sekamarmu. Semoga kalian bisa akrab."

"Siapa?" Naruto berharap teman sekamarnya adalah orang yang baik.

Sai mungkin?

Pintu diketuk dari luar.

"Dia sudah datang."

Pintu terbuka.

Rasanya Naruto ingin menjerit.

"Terimakasih sudah datang, Sasuke." Kata Jiraiya sambil berjalan kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Ada apa Jiraiya-sama?"

"Dia akan sekamar denganmu. Tolong bantu dia ya."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dingin. Naruto balas memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tak kalah dinginnya.

"Dobe..."

"Teme..."

"Wah, rupanya kalian sudah saling mengenal ya? Baguslah kalau begitu"

"Aku menolak." Kata Sasuke.

"Aku juga." Naruto membuang mukanya.

"Ah, tapi sayang sekali. Aturan disini satu kamar dua orang dari satu kelas. Dan dikelas kalian hanya kau yang tinggal sendiri Sasuke. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan dia sekamar dengan Sai."

"Lebih baik aku sekamar dengan Sai daripada dengannya!"

"Betul. Lebih baik dia bersama si Bakagaka."

"Sasuke. Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku tak bisa memasukkan seorang lagi kekamar Sai." Jiraiya menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskan asapnya keras-keras.

"... kau sendiri yang paling tahu tentang itu kan, Sasuke?"

"Che." Sasuke membuang mukanya dan melangkah pergi.

"Jiraiya-sama..."

Jiraiya menggeleng.

"Kalau kau masih mau tinggal disini. Kau harus mengikuti aturan yang aku buat."

Naruto menjulurkankan lidahnya pada Jiraiya.

"Dasar Bakajii!"

.

.

.

.

Naruto mengikuti Sasuke. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menoleh kebelakang.

Naruto menggerutu dalam hati.

Akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah tempat yang nampaknya adalah kompleks asrama disekolah itu.

Beberapa orang nampak ingin menyapa Naruto, tapi begitu melihat Sasuke, mereka menunduk dan bergegas pergi.

Sasuke berbelok kekiri. Naruto terus mengikuti.

Mereka naik kelantai dua. Tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti. Membuat Naruto menabrak punggung pemuda itu.

"Aduh..." Naruto mengusap hidungnya .

"Dasar Dobe, payah."

"Kamu yang tiba-tiba berhenti Teme!" Kata Naruto tidak terima. Sudah nggak minta maaf, malah ngatain lagi. Sumpah ini orang nyebelin banget!

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sasuke mengambil kunci dan membuka pintu kamar didepannya.

"Ini kamarku."

"Kamar kita tepatnya, Teme."

Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar itu. Naruto mengikutinya.

Dalam hati , Naruto memuji pemuda itu.

Kamarnya benar-benar rapi.

Sasuke duduk disebuah kursi.

"Mulai dari sini..."

Ia menunjuk tempat tidur sebelah kanan.

"...sampai sini..." Sasuke melingkari setengah lebih bagian ruangan itu.

"...Adalah wilayahku. Kau tidak boleh melewatinya."

Naruto menatapnya sebal.

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu aku tidak suka berantakan. Awas kalau kau membuang sampah atau apapun dikamar ini."

"Aku tahu Teme. Kau kira umurku berapa?"

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Berapa? Kurasa lima tahun?"

Ingin sekali Naruto menerjang Sasuke dan memukul wajah pemuda itu. Tapi ia tahu. Tidak ada gunanya mencari masalah dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang.

Hujan turun dengan deras.

Petir menyambar-nyambar.

Rasa dingin menyelusup dalam selimut Naruto.

Ia bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam selimutnya

Takut.

Ia takut petir.

Mungkin ini adalah kenyataan yang paling memalukan baginya.

Tapi ia tak dapat memungkirinya.

Ia memang takut petir.

Kedua orangtuanya meninggal pada saat hujan turun dengan deras.

Dan petir menyambar-nyambar.

_Persis sepereti hari ini._

Naruto ingat betul hari itu.

Peristiwa itu.

Kecelakaan yang telah merebut nyawa kedua orangtuanya..

"**DHUARRRRR!"**

"Aaaaaa!" Naruto berteriak keras. Ditutupnya kedua telinganya dengan bantal.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasa sesuatu yang berat naik keatas kasurnya.

Naruto menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Sasuke tengah berbaring menyamping disebelahnya.

"Te..."

Sasuke mendekapnya.

Naruto terkejut.

"Kalau kau berteriak seperti itu terus, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur Dobe."

Naruto ingin marah tapi tidak bisa.

Ia merasakan kehangatan dalam pelukan pemuda itu.

Naruto membenamkan dirinya lebih dalam, didekapan Sasuke.

Harum tubuh pemuda itu membuat perasaannya nyaman.

Ia tak mendengar lagi dentuman-dentuman petir diluar sana.

Ia merasa nyaman.

Matanya mulai memberat.

"Oyasu...minasai...Teme..."

Ia tertidur.

Sasuke menatap pemuda yang kini tertidur lelap itu.

Ia ingin bangkit dan kembali ketempat tidurnya sendiri. Tapi pemuda itu mencengkram piyamanya dengan kuat.

Sasuke berbaring dan menutup matanya.

"Oyasuminasai, Dobe."

TBC

* * *

.

.

Fufufufufu~

Ini Fanfict pertama saya di fandom Naruto lho~

(nyebar-nyebarin bunga)

Ehem, sebenernya ini copas dari fic saya di fandom atas, D Gray Man.

Tapi setelah saya pikir2, coba2, tes2 dan (ditendang)

Eh ternyata pas juga lho!

.

.

.

.

Hewww, mana tokoh2 di D Gray Man sama di Naruto ada ajah yang mirip 0

Gampang deh buat copas2 XDD

Naruto: Masa sih?

Mii: Sumpah! Mii jelasin deh kemiripan kemiripannya!

Pertama, Naruto dan Allen Walker!

Naruto & Allen: (tepuk tangan) Plok3

Mii: pertama= Mereka sama-sama pemeran utama lho!(Dihajar Naruto)

Naruto & Allen: Uda tau author dodol!

Mii : Hie, sorryyyyyy Mii lovely ukeeee! (Meluk Allen)

Allen: Jauh2!

Mii: Oke2, daripada tangan mii pegel mending mii langsung ajah.

2. Sama2 keras kepala

3. sama2 cute kalo dijadiin cewek! (Allen n Naruto muntah2)

4. Sama2 jadi uke yg diperebutkan.

5. sama2 doyan makan.

n sama2 suka senyum gaje.

Naruto: Wah, banyak juga ya…

Allen: Kenapa aku jadi uke?

Mii: Tentu saja karena itu adalah wajib hukumnya tauk!

Sai: Selanjutnya persamaannya siapa?

Mii: Ah iya, ngggg(Ngecek daftar) Ah! Kanda Yuu dan Uchiha Sasuke!

Kanda n Sasuke: Memangnya ada?

Mii: Ada dong! Malah kalian yang paling banyak!

Sasuke: Sebutkan.

Mii: Ehem!

pertama, mereka berdua cool!

kedua, mereka ber2 stoik (Sasuke n Kanda saling pandang. '_bener juga ya_?')

ketiga, pedang mereka mirip lho! Cuma beda warna aja!

Kanda: (Ngeluarin Mugen) masa?

Sasuke: (Ngeluarin pedangnya yang author ga tau namanya) Iya ya.

keempat, jurusnya sama2 tipe ilusi!

kelima, kalo Kanda ngeluarin jurus ketiga, dimatanya ada tiga titik yang kaya sharingan!

Allen: Apa? Kanda, jangan bilang kalo kamu itu sebenernya dari klan Uchiha?

Kanda: Ya nggak lah!

keenam, ke 2nya punya tato di sebelah kiri! Kanda didadanya sementara Sasuke dipundak kiri deket leher!

Lavi: Wah banyak banget ya.

Sai: (Ngangguk2)

Mii: Eh, masih ada lagi lho~

Naruto: Apa?

Mii: Kanda dan Sasuke…. Sama2 FLEKSIBEL! Bias jadi UKE ato SEME dengan Kata lain mereka SEKE!

Kanda n Sasuke: What the? Omaigad jadi seme aja uda menderita kaya gini apalagi jadi UKE? Gua ga terima!

Mii: Eh tapi banyak juga lho fanfic dengan pair AREKAN di Dgray man dan NARUSASU di fandom Naruto ini (Evil Grin)

Kanda: Hei, Uchiha. Kayaknya ada orang yang perlu dimutilasi disini

Sasuke: Bener, apa sekalian aja kupanggillin Manda?

Kanda: Boleh juga (Nyiapin Innocence)

Mii: Kyaaa! Naruto! Allen! Help meeee! Seme kalian nyeremin!

Kanda: MUGEN HATSUDOU!

Sasuke: AMATERASU!

Mii: Kyaaaaa!

* * *

Well Review please?

Gomen kalo ada typo ato salah nama.

Namanya juga copas.


	2. Regret

**Welcome to the Konohagakure Academy 2**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto adalah pemilik resmi Naruto. Saya adalah pemilik tidak resminya. XDD

Kalo saya pemilik Naruto, akan saya buat Itachi tidak mati! (Ngayal)

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Cuit…. Cuit…."

Sinar matahari menembus celah-celah jendela kamar .

"Nghhhhh…."

Naruto terbangun.

Dilihatnya Sasuke sudah tidak ada.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian tadi malam.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah.

Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya dan bergegas kekamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

"Cklek." Naruto mengunci kamarnya dengan kunci yang diberikan Sasuke kemarin. Ia berjalan melintasi lorong-lorong asrama itu. Diluar, ia bertemu Sai. Pemuda tersenyum padanya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu semalam, Naruto? Nyenyak?"

"Lumayan."

"Ah ya hari ini nggak ada pelajaran. Kamu mau kemana Naruto?"

"Lho? Kok nggak ada pelajaran?"

Sai tersenyum.

"Setiap hari Jum'at dikhususkan untuk ekstrakurikuler. Setelah itu bebas deh."

"Ekstrakurikuler? Memangnya ada ekskul apa saja disekolah ini?"

"Banyak. Kalau Sakura ikut Ikebana. Ino kaligrafi. Sasuke Kendo, dan aku sendiri ikut ektra melukis. Selain itu ada ektra yang lain juga sih. Mau lihat ruangan-ruangan latihannya?"

"Mau!" Jawabnya cepat. Ia sangat ingin menjelajahi sekolah ini.

"Oke. Ayo ikut aku!"

.

.

.

.

"Hahahaha!"

Barusan ia dan Sai menyelinap keruang klub Kaligrafi dan mencoret-coret salah satu karya milik Karui, ketua klub Kaligrafi. Membuat gadis itu marah-marah dan mengejar mereka.

"Ahahaha, menyenangkan sekali." Kata Naruto sambil terus berlari, melintasi lorong-lorong sekolah itu.

"Iya, kan? Oh ya kita keruang klub ku, yuk."

"Ok."

Ruang klub melukis tidak terlalu besar. Mungkin karena peminatnya sedikit. Naruto melihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang tengah menggambar sesuatu diatas kanvas.

"Namanya Neji." Bisik Sai ditelinganya.

Naruto terkejut.

"Memang siapa yang nanya?"

"Hehe, pandanganmu kayanya penasaran gitu sih. Yuk kesini." Sai menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya kesebuah pintu. Didalamnya ruangan itu, nampak Kakashi-sensei yang tengah menggerak-gerakkan tangannya disebuah kertas gambar. Naruto mendekatinya. Pria itu tersenyum dan memperlihatkan gambarnya pada Naruto.

Naruto terpesona.

Kakashi sensei menggambar pemandangan sekolah dari tempatnya berada.

Gambarnya benar-benar bagus dan mirip aslinya.

"Ada apa kau kesini, Naruto?"

"Ngg… itu saya diajak Sai, Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh."

Sai menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Kakashi sensei adalah penanggung jawab klub ini. Apa kau berminat untuk bergabung, Naruto?"

"Hmm… boleh juga."

Sai tersenyum.

"Klub ini enak lho. Bebas banget. Kau bisa datang sesukamu. Kalau lagi males ekstra kau bisa bolos lho."

Kakashi sensei tertawa.

"Hahahaha, jangan ajarkan dia yang jelek-jelek dong ,Sai."

Naruto tersenyum.

Sai mengambil sebuah buku sketsa dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Ayo menggambar!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sai mengecek jam tangannya.

"Ah, sudah jam segini. Pasti sudah mau dimulai."

"Apanya?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Tangannya masih asyik menggambar. Ia tengah membuat wajah Sasuke. Sai menambahkan berbagai macam gambar aneh digambar itu. Membuat gambar itu menjadi hancur dan sangat tidak mirip dengan aslinya.

"Konser Sasuke."

"Konser, Sasuke?"

"Mau lihat nggak?"

"Aku..." Naruto menatap gambar yang dibuatnya.

"Bagaimana? Mau ikut? Aku mau kesana." Kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Iya deh."

Mereka keluar dari kompleks sekolah, menuju sebuah gedung besar didekat sekolah itu.

"Ini tempatnya?"

"Yap. Ini gedung Opera milik sekolah. Tapi terkadang dipakai juga sebagai ruang pertemuan. Tidak hanya opera, ditempat ini juga sering diadakan konser-konser lainnya."

"Oh..."

Mereka memasuki gedung itu lewat pintu belakang.

Kata Sai, pintu depan hanya untuk tamu-tamu penting. Kalau siswa sih, masuk lewat pintu belakang.

Mereka mencari tempat duduk. Tiga perempat bangku digedung itu telah diisi oleh para tamu. Sementara sisanya, kursi-kursi dibelakang masih kosong. Naruto melihat Sakura duduk disalah satu bangku ditempat itu. Ia menghampiri.

"Hai, Sakura." Sapanya.

"Eh, hai Naruto, Sai."

Mereka segera duduk.

Ruangan itu menjadi gelap. Sasuke muncul dari balik tirai.

Ditangannya, terdapat sebuah biola dengan hiasan yang sangat indah.

Ia membungkuk sekali.

"Konser kali ini bukan hanya Sasuke sendiri. Dia berkolaborasi dengan salah satu siswa lain sebagai penyanyinya." Kata Sai sambil menaikkan sebelah kakinya keatas sebuah kursi didepan mereka.

"Lho, yang nyanyi bukan Sakura?" Allen menoleh pada gadis berambut pendek disebelahnya, gadis itu menggeleng.

"Bukan. Spesialisasiku Seriosa. Kalau Sopran, bukan aku yang nyanyi."

"Kalau begitu siapa?"

"Ssssttt...Mau dimulai." Kata Sai sembari menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibirnya sendiri.

Naruto terdiam.

Sasuke mulai menggerakkan tangannya.

Nada- nada mulai terdengar.

Prelude.

Naruto terpesona.

Tiba-tiba, tirai terbuka.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang keluar dari sana.

Ia mulai menyanyi.

"_Win dain... a lotica..._

_En val turi, silota..._

_Fin dein, a loluca..._

_En dragua sei lan..._

_Vi va rules shutai am,_

_En riga lint..._

_Win chent a lotica,..._

_En val turi, silota..._

_Fin dein a loluca,_

_Sikatgura,... neuver..._

_Floreria... for chesti..._

_Si entina..._

_Lalalalalalala..._

_Lalalalala..._

_Fontina blue cent... des cravi esca letismo..._

_Lalalalalalala..._

_Lalalalala..._

_Des quantine la finde reve..._

_Win dain... a lotica..._

_En val turi, silota..._

_Fin dein a loluca..._

_En dragua sei lan..."_

"Siapa gadis itu?" Tanya Naruto pelan. Sakura tersenyum padanya.

"Namanya Hinata. Dia penyanyi sopran terbaik dari kelas kita."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya." Jawab Sai. Ia menoleh pada Naruto.

"Dialah pemilik kemampuan _Photographic Memory_ yang sama denganku." Sambung pemuda itu.

Ketika pertunjukkan itu selesai, Naruto ikut bertepuk tangan.

Sai berdiri, ia mengikuti.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Sai padanya. Naruto menggeleng.

"Ngggg... aku mau ke toilet sebentar. "

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mau ke klub lagi. Nanti kau menyusul ya?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Ia berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong sekolah. Saat kembali dari toilet, ia melihat seorang gadis yang tengah berjalan pelan di depannya. Gadis dengan mata lavender pucat dan rambut indigo panjang. Gadis yang bersama Sasuke tadi. Ia menghampiri gadis itu.

"Hai." Sapanya.

Gadis itu menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum.

"Hai. "

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, aku murid baru disini. Kudengar kau berada dikelas yang sama denganku. Salam kenal ya." Kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Beberapa kali tangan gadis itu meleset diudara sebelum akhirnya ia berhasil menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Ngg?" Gumam Naruto bingung.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa melihat."

Naruto terkejut.

Tidak bisa melihat?

Buta?

Padahal penampilan gadis itu terlihat biasa saja. Ia tidak nampak seperti orang yang tidak mampu melihat.

"Aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Gadis itu melepas tangan Naruto dan tersenyum. Ia mendekat. Tangan kanannya meraba wajah Naruto.

"Sasuke, sudah bercerita padaku tentang kamu. Sepertinya kamu orang yang menyenangkan."

"He, Sasuke bercerita tentang aku?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Katanya kemarin kalian bertengkar ya?"

Naruto menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Begitulah."

Naruto jadi salah tingkah, ia merogoh sakunya dan menemukan sebuah lollipop rasa caramel. Ia menyodorkannya pada gadis itu.

"Mau?" Katanya menawarkan.

"Apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Permen."

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng.

"Tidak. Terimakasih."

Mereka berbincang sesaat.

"Wah, wah, wah. Nona penunggu UKS udah masuk sekolah ya." Kata seseorang dari belakang mereka. Hinata mengerutkan alis. Naruto menoleh kebelakang, nampak dua orang berambut perak tengah berkacak pinggang dan bersender ditembok. Mereka menyeringai.

"Kenapa kamu sudah masuk Nona UKS? Bukankah lebih baik kamu kembali keranjangmu dan tidur?" Kata seorang dari mereka .

"Mereka..." Naruto ingin menghajar mereka tetapi tangan Hinata mencegahnya.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan Naruto..." Kata Hinata pelan. Namun Naruto melihat wajah gadis itu pucat, tubuhnya sedikit gemetar.

Pemuda berambut perak itu membisiki temannya. Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Orang cacat kok bisa sekolah disini. " Kata pemuda itu.

"Paling nyogok."

Hinata terduduk lemas. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

Kemarahan Naruto memuncak. Saat ia ingin menghajar mereka, sebuah _bakutou_ melayang disamping kepalanya dan menancap tepat didinding tempat dua orang itu bersandar.

Ia kaget dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Teme?"

Sasuke berjalan melewatinya dan menghampiri dua orang itu. Mereka nampak ketakutan.

"Wah,wah,wah. Ayam petok-petok yang main alat musik aja masih nggak becus malah ngeremehin orang lain..."

Ia mencabut bakutounya yang menancap tepat ditembok itu. Diarahkannya bakutou itu pada leher mereka.

"... Sekali lagi kudengar kokokan tidak berguna kalian..."

Ia berlagak memotong leher mereka dengan bakutounya.

"...Kusembelih kalian..."

"Hiii! Maaf Sasuke-sama!" mereka berlari dan menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa.

Naruto terpaku menatap kejadian itu. Beberapa murid yang kebetulan juga berada ditempat itu bergegas pergi. Sasuke mendekati Hinata dan membantunya bangun.

"Dasar Bakahina, sudah kubilang kalau sakit kau harus langsung ke kamarmu. Bukannya istirahat, malah jalan-jalan. Dasar bodoh!"

"..."

"Sudah, ayo bangun. Obatmu habis, kan? Aku sudah memintanya pada Tsunade-sensei. Cepat kembali kekamar."

Sasuke memapah gadis itu pergi. Sebelum pergi, pandangannya bertemu dengan Naruto. Sekilas mulutnya seakan berkata.

"Terimakasih..."

Mereka menghilang dari pandangan.

"Narutoooo!"

Naruto menoleh, Sai menghampirinya.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa kan?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Yah, nggak kok."

"Syukurlah. Aku dengar dari Chaoji kalau Sakon dan Saxon berulah lagi. Hah, kukira kau berkelahi lagi."

"Hampir,sih. Memangnya siapa mereka?"

"Mereka Saxon dan Sakon. Si kembar dari kelas B. Mereka memang sering membuat ulah. Sebaiknya kau tidak terlibat dengan mereka, Naruto."

Naruto menggerutu.

"Kenapa sih mereka bisa diterima disini. Nggak ada tampang jenius-jeniusnya."

"Hahaha. Aku juga sempat berpikiran begitu. Makanya aku nanya sama Jiraiya-sama. 'Kenapa mereka bisa diterima disini?'. Jiraiya-sama malah ketawa..."

"Kenapa?"

"Katanya, 'Kalau cuma tokoh Protagonis semua, nggak seru dong'. Begitulah..."

Naruto tidak dapat mengerti jalan pikiran orang itu.

"Ah, Naruto. Kita ke ruangan klub lagi aja yuk."

"Ok."

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap gadis yang tengah tertidur itu. Rupanya pengaruh obat yang ia minum telah bekerja. Ia membetulkan letak selimut gadis itu dan pergi keluar.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?"

Sasuke menoleh kesamping. Sai menatapnya.

"Biasa. Dia telat minum obat karena terlalu semangat konser."

Sasuke berjalan pergi.

"Apa kau mau selamanya seperti ini, Sasuke?" Tanyanya serius.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan. Ia menatap Sai tajam.

"Apa maksudmu, Roots?"

"Apa kau mau, selamanya seperti ini, Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Mungkin. Kalau dengan begitu aku bisa menebus kesalahanku padanya."

"Walau kau tidak akan pernah bahagia?"

Sasuke berbalik dan menarik kerah baju pemuda itu.

"**APA PEDULIKU PADA KEBAHAGIAAN KU SENDIRI SEMENTARA IA SUDAH TIDAK BISA BAHAGIA LAGI KARENA AKU?"** Bentaknya pada Sai. Pemuda itu hanya mengerutkan alisnya.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke melepas cengkramannya dan pergi.

"Jangan pernah... kau mencampuri urusanku lagi, Roots..."

Sai hanya memandang punggung pemuda itu dari belakang. Ia menghela napas dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan tampang frustasi.

"Hahhhh, dasar keras kepala."

.

.

.

.

Naruto memandang keluar jendela. Nampaknya hari ini tidak akan hujan. Ia teringat akan gadis tadi. Entah mengapa, ia merasa tidak enak. Ia menatap tempat tidur Sasuke yang masih rapi. Sejak kejadian tadi siang, ia tidak melihat Sasuke lagi. Pemuda itu menghilang begitu saja dan tidak kembali bahkan sampai jam makan malam berakhir.

"Kenapa kamu bengong, Naruto?"

Naruto terperanjat. Sai telah berada didalam kamarnya.

"Sai? Kenapa kamu bisa masuk kesini?" Tanya Naruto heran. Seingatnya, ia telah mengunci pintu kamarnya tadi.

"Hehehe." Sai tidak menjawab dan malah tidur-tiduran diranjang Sasuke.

"Hei, jangan tidur disitu. Nanti Sasuke marah." Kata Naruto menceramahi. Ia teringat kata-kata Sasuke kemarin kalau ia tidak boleh membuat tempat itu berantakan.

Sai tertawa pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia nggak bakal marah kok."

"Terserah kamu, deh." Naruto duduk ditempat tidurnya sendiri.

"Hei, Sai kamu tahu Sasuke kemana?"

Sai bangkit dan duduk dipinggir tempat tidur.

"Kenapa? Kamu khawatir?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Tidak. Masa udah segede itu masih dikhawatirin?"

"Hehe. Tenang aja. Dia memang biasa nggak balik-balik ke kamar sampai pagi. Dia suka keluyuran didalam sekolah. Bahkan kadang-kadang ada murid yang ngira dia hantu..."

"Oh... Hahaha..." Naruto tertawa pelan.

Sai menatapnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Eh?"

"Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan?"

Naruto tersentak. Kenapa Sai seolah bisa membaca pikirannya?

"Tidak, itu..."

"Tentang Hinata kan?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Tanyanya penasaran. Memang itulah yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Aku paling ahli... dalam hal seperti itu..." Katanya sembari melempar-lempar bantal guling Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sai serius.

"Memangnya, Hinata itu siapa? Kenapa dia buta? Apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke?" Tanyanya beruntun.

" Hinata ya Hinata. Salah satu murid dari kelas kita. 10 tahun yang lalu , kedua orangtuanya dan orangtua Sasuke meninggal pada saat yang sama karena kecelakaan pesawat. Saat itu semua penumpang termasuk pilotnya meninggal. Hanya mereka yang selamat."

"Karena itukah, dia buta?"

"Tidak. Ia menjadi seperti itu semenjak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sebelumnya ia adalah orang yang normal, sama seperti kita. Tapi, karena suatu _kejadian_, saat ia berumur 12 tahun ia kehilangan penglihatannya, indera perasanya dan juga hidupnya..."

"Hidupnya? Dia masih hidup kan?"

"Hahahaha, bukan itu yang kumaksudkan Naruto-chan. Dulu, Hinata itu pianis berbakat. Karena kejadian itu, tangannya cedera dan ia tak bisa bermain piano lagi. Ia juga jadi tak bisa melihat dan merasakan rasa apapun lagi..."

"Tidak bisa, merasakan...?"

"Yap. Makanan apapun yang masuk ke mulutnya tidak akan mampu ia rasakan. Bahkan kalau kau mencampurkan satu kilogram garam ke makanannya ia takkan tahu."

Naruto termenung. Itukah sebabnya Hinata menolak permen yang ia berikan tadi?

"Kau tidak pernah membayangkannya kan, Naruto? Hidup tanpa bisa merasakan apapun yang masuk kemulutmu. Hidup tanpa rasa. Hidup yang hambar..." Sai berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto. Ia duduk disebelah pemuda berambut _golden eve_ itu.

Naruto memandang Sai.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke? Apa mereka bersaudara?"

"Tidak. Mereka tidak ada hubungan darah sama sekali. Hanya saja, ketika kedua orangtua Sasuke meninggal, Hinata yang mengambil Sasuke dan mengurusnya. "

"Dia lebih tua?"

"Hanya satu tahun."

Naruto terdiam.

"Sebenarnya ini rahasia, hanya Sasuke, Hinata dan aku yang tahu. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya , Naruto. Kalau Sasuke tahu, aku bisa dibunuh."

"Ng ... baiklah ... Ah, kenapa kau bisa tahu hal itu? Bukannya kau bilang dia merahasiakannnya?"

Sai tersenyum.

"Aku tahu hampir semua informasi disekolah ini. Orang-orang memanggilku Roots. Aku menjual dan membeli berbagai macam informasi dari semua orang disekolah ini."

"Menjual, dan membeli informasi? Apa maksudnya?"

"Artinya, kalau ada seseorang yang ingin membeli informasi dariku, dia harus menjual informasi yang sama 'harganya' dengan informasi yang kuberikan. Begitulah, hahaha..."

"Eh, aku sudah menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Berarti aku harus bayar dong?"

"Tentu saja." Sai nyengir.

"Apa bayarannya?"

"Beritahu aku masa lalumu."

Naruto terpaku sejenak. Memberitahu masa lalu nya pada orang lain adalah hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan.

"Aku sudah memberimu informasi yang sangat berharga, jadi kau harus membayarnya dengan harga yang setimpal bukan?"

Naruto tertawa.

"Benar juga. Baiklah. Kurasa ini bukan cerita yang bagus untuk pengantar tidur, tapi karena kau memintaku untuk menceritakannya ya sudah."

Sai memasang pose sok serius.

"Telingaku berfungsi dengan sangat baik untuk mendengarkan."

Naruto tersenyum.

"Dulu... Aku dan keluargaku tinggal di Tokyo. Ayahku bekerja sebagai penulis dan ibuku hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga yang galak. Suatu hari...

"_Hore! Hari ini kita jalan- jalan kerumah nenek! Hore!hore!"_

_Langit nampak mendung. Hujan turun rintik-rintik. Namun hal itutidak mengurangi kebahagiaan Naruto. Ia meloncat-loncat kegirangan didalam mobil. Kushina mengomel dan menyuruhnya untuk tenang. Sementara Minato hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah anak tunggalnya itu. _

"_Eh ayah, ayah, nanti disana aku bisa ketemu Kyuu kan?"_

_Minato tersenyum._

"_Tentu saja, Kyuubi-chan pasti senang."_

_Tiba-tiba, dari arah berlawanan, sebuah truk nampak melaju dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Berkali-kali Minato mengklakson agar truk itu kembali kejalurnya, namun nampaknya pengemudi truk itu mabuk._

"_GYAAAAAAAA!"_

_._

_._

_._

_Naruto berusaha bangkit. Ia terkejut tatkala melihat kedua orangtuanya terdiam tak bernyawa. Kusahina dan Minato memeluknya erat. Mereka berdua melindungi Naruto._

"_A... yah...? ibu...? Ayah, ibu bangun...ayah..."_

_Hujan turun semakin deras. Kilat menyambar-nyambar. Naruto menangis sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh kedua orangtuanya yang sudah kosong itu._

"_AYAHHHHHHHH! IBUUUU!"_

_._

.

.

Sai terbengong-bengong mendengar cerita Naruto itu. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Naruto nampak selalu tidak ingin membicarakan tentang dirinya sendiri.

Naruto tersenyum.

"Setelah itu aku hidup tinggal bersama nenek dan adik sepupuku, Kyuu. Tapi belum sebulan setelah kejadian itu nenekku meninggal. Kyuu ikut menyusul 3 bulan kemudian karena sakit. Tidak ada satu pun keluarga ibu atau ayahku yang lain yang mau merawatku. Mereka bilang aku ini membawa sial... jadi aku dimasukkan ke panti asuhan. Tapi..."

"Apa?"

Naruto tertawa.

"Aku kabur. Pengurus disana galak-galak sih. Disana juga tidak ada seorang pun yang mau berteman denganku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk kabur dari sana. Saat itu aku hampir mati kelaparan karena belum bisa bekerja. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana kemudian aku bisa hidup sampai selanjutnya... Eh, ternyata bakat pemusik ayahku menurun padaku. Dan mulailah perjalananku sebagai pemusik jalanan. Hahaha..." Naruto mengakhiri kisahnya dengan tertawa pelan.

Sai tidur-tiduran di atas tempat tidur Naruto.

"Kau memberikan informasi yang sangat berharga untukku Naruto-chan. Tenanglah, akan kujual informasi ini semahal mungkin."

Naruto tertawa.

"Usahakan lebih mahal daripada informasi Sasuke ya."

Sai tersenyum tipis.

"Wah, bagaimana ya? Informasi dari Sasuke tidak hanya sampai segitu saja. Harga informasinya secara keseluruhan jauh lebih mahal daripada informasimu, Naruto."

"Memangnya, informasi apa saja yang Sasuke berikan padamu?"

"RA-HA-SI-A."

"Uhhhh..." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hahahaha, lebih baik sekarang kau tidur. Sudah malam lho!"

"Iya iya, aku akan tidur. Kau sendiri kembali kekamarmu sana!"

"Malas ah. Malam ini aku menginap disini ya, Naruto."

"Eh?"

"Boleh ya? Masa kamu nggak ngasih sih? Sasuke aja ngasih..."

"Berarti kamu sering kesini dong?"

"Yah, kalau lagi nggak bisa tidur. Aku bakal minta dikeloni Sasuke."

"Bhuh!" Naruto menahan tawa. Sasuke ngeloni orang? Hahahaha.

Ia seakan lupa kalau ia mengalaminya sendiri kemarin.

Sai tertawa.

"Yah, aku diusir terus sih. Tapi aku tetap bandel."

Naruto ikut berbaring disamping pemuda itu. Sai tersenyum padanya.

"Sasuke itu, punya sihir. Sihir yang bisa menenangkan, sekaligus membuat orang ketakutan."

"Seperti tadi siang?"

"Ya. Itu sih sihir Raja Iblis nya dia. Kalau yang satunya itu sihir malaikat. Sihir yang bisa bikin kamu ngantuk kurang dari sepuluh detik."

Naruto tersenyum. Benar juga.

Sai menepuk kepala Naruto.

"Sudah cepat tidur, ya."

Naruto menutup matanya.

"Oyasuminasai, Sai."

"Oyasuminasai."

.

.

.

Sai tersenyum tipis saat melihat wajah Naruto yang tertidur itu.

"Rahasia Sasuke. Adalah Informasi termahal yang aku punya. Dan aku telah berjanji, tidak akan pernah mengatakannya pada siapapun tanpa seijin Sasuke. Sekalipun orang itu memberikan informasi yang sangat mahal untukku. Maaf ya Naruto."

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menyenderkan punggungnya ditembok.

Suasana begitu sunyi.

Tak seorang pun yang memperhatikan sosoknya yang seolah tersembunyi dalam gelapnya malam itu.

Ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

Sebuah pelindung kepala berwarna biru tua.

Ia menatap benda itu.

"_Kakak!"_

"_Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanyanya Itachi lembut. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya itu._

"_Uhhhh... masa kakak lupa sih? Sekarang kan ulang tahunku!" Kata anak itu sembari mengembungkan pipinya sebal. _

_Itachi menepuk kepalanya._

"_Ah maaf, kakak lupa. Maaf ya Sasuke... kamu mau hadiah apa? Besok kakak beliin deh."_

_Sasuke menggeleng._

"_Aku mau sekarang..."_

"_Tapi ini sudah malam Sasuke, besok kakak janji kakak bakal beliin deh."_

"_Nggak usah beli..." Kata Sasuke sambil menunduk malu._

_Itachi berjongkok sehingga posisinya sekarang sejajar dengan Sasuke. Ia tersenyum._

"_Memangnya Sasuke mau apa?"_

_Sasuke menunjuk sesuatu yang menggantung di tas kakaknya._

"_Aku mau itu."_

_Itachi menoleh pada pelindung kepala yang ia ikatkan di tali tasnya itu._

"_Ini?"_

_Sasuke mengangguk._

_Itachi tersenyum dan melepas ikatan benda itu._

"_Jaga baik-baik ya, Sasuke."_

_Sasuke mengangguk senang. Ia memang sangat menginginkan benda yang selalu dipakai kakaknya itu._

_Itachi mengikatkan pelindung kepala itu dikepala Sasuke._

"_Benda ini, adalah benda yang diberikan ayah padaku. Benda ini akan membawa keberuntungan bagi orang yang memakainya. Selamat ulang tahun Sasuke!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke menimang-nimangnya sejenak. Cahaya bulan terpantul dari permukaan besi benda itu.

.

.

.

.

"_Sasuke, kau mau kemana? Sebentar lagi pesawatnya take off lho." _

"_Aku mau ketoilet sebentar kak."_

"_Hati-hati ya."_

_._

_Sasuke keluar dari toilet. Ia berlari-lari kecil. Takut ditinggalkan sang kakak._

_Tiba-tiba ia menabrak sesuatu dan terjatuh._

"_Ukhh..."_

"_Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?"_

_Sasuke mendongak. Seorang gadis kecil berambut indigo pendek nampak memandangnya gelisah. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Sasuke menerima uluran tangan itu dan bangkit._

"_Terimakasih." Katanya pelan._

"_Engg...Sama-sama."_

_Gadis kecil itu terlihat malu-malu. Wajahnya yang manis memerah._

" _Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Aku dan keluarga ku akan berlibur ke Paris. Kalau kamu?" _

" _Mmmm... aku juga mau liburan ke Paris... berarti pesawat kita sama ya...?" Ucap gadis itu pelan. Sasuke sampai harus memfokuskan telinganya untuk mendengar suara gadis itu yang terlalu kecil._

"_Mungkin."_

"_Kak Hinata!" Seorang anak perempuan kecil melambaikan tangannya. Gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum._

"_Adikku memanggil. Sampai jumpa lagi... Sasuke-kun."_

_Gadis itu berlari meninggalkannya. Sasuke pun pergi ketempat Itachi dan kedua orangtuanya yang telah menunggu._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Saat diatas pesawat, Sasuke melihat gadis itu duduk dua kursi didepannya. Ia tersenyum. Anak kecil disebelahnya tertawa-tawa senang._

_Beberapa jam kemudian, terjadi keanehan._

_Tubuh pesawat seakan oleng. Para penumpang terlihat panik. Apalagi saat menyadari bahwa api muncul dari bagian sayap pesawat. Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan kakaknya. Itachi hanya dapat berdoa dalam hati, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa._

_Tiba-tiba, pesawat itu meluncur dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa._

_Jatuh._

"_AAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sasuke membuka matanya, ia memegang kepalanya yang berdarah. Perih. _

_Pecahan-pecahan kaca jendela pesawat berhamburan dan melukai tubuhnya. Menancap dibeberapa tempat ditubuh mungilnya itu. _

"_Ka... Kakak…?" Sasuke meraba-raba sekitarnya. Berusaha mencari keberadaan sang kakak._

"_Sa...suke…." Sebuah suara terdengar dari bawah kursi pesawat yang terguling._

"_Kakak!" Sasuke berusaha menyingkirkan kursi itu. Ketika berhasil, ia melihat sosok kakaknya yang terluka sangat parah. Darah membasahi tubuh pemuda itu._

"_Ka...kakak... ? Kakak tidak apa-apa?" Ia sangat panik. Apalagi saat ia menyadari bahwa kedua orangtuanya telah tak bernyawa lagi, tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada._

_Itachi tersenyum tipis._

"_Syukurlah... kamu selamat, Sasuke..."_

"_Kak! Kak Itachi bertahanlah! Seseorang tolonggg!" Jeritnya, namun ia sendirian disana. Diantara mayat-mayat para penumpang yang telah tewas itu._

_Itachi menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat._

"_Maaf, Sasuke..." Pemuda itu menutup matanya._

"_Kak, KAKAKKKKKKKK!" _

_Sasuke menangis. _

_Itachi telah mati._

_Saat itu sebuah jeritan lain terdengar._

_Suara seorang gadis kecil. Gadis itu menangis dengan kencang. Dihadapannya nampak sesosok tubuh seorang anak._

_Hari itu, sebuah benang tragedi telah terjalin._

_Perlahan membentuk sebuah ikatan._

_Ikatan yang akan terus membentuk untaian nasib._

_Yang takkan pernah terputus._

_Yang akan terus membentuk simpul lain,_

_Dan membentuk jalinan takdir..._

_._

_._

_._

_Sasuke terduduk diam diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah benda._

_Sebuah pelindung kepala berwarna biru tua. Benda keberuntungan sang kakak._

_Tiba-tiba, pintu bangsal itu terbuka._

_Seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut indigo pendek menghampirinya._

_Sasuke menatapnya dengan wajah datar._

"_Mau apa…. Kau kesini….?"_

_Gadis itu malah menangis disamping tempat tidurnya._

_Sasuke menjadi iba._

_Ia membelai kepala gadis itu pelan._

_Sasuke membiarkan sampai akhirnya tangisan gadis itu reda._

_Gadis itu menatapnya._

_Matanya berkaca-kaca._

"_Kau ...akan kemana... Sasuke-kun?"_

_Sasuke menggeleng._

"_Aku tidak tahu. mungkin mereka akan membawaku ke panti asuhan..."_

"_Tinggal sama aku... aja ya...? aku nggak bakal bisa... kalau sendirian..."_

_Sasuke menatap gadis itu hampa._

"_Kenapa...?"_

"_Aku nggak mau sendirian... kau juga kan...?"_

_Lama Sasuke terdiam, baru kemudian ia mengangguk pelan._

_Gadis itu tersenyum tipis._

"_Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun_

_._

_._

Gonggongan anjing liar mengagetkan pemuda itu. Ia terdiam sejenak dan memasukkan kembali benda itu kedalam tasnya. Perlahan, ia bangkit dan pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

"Nghhh?" Naruto membalik posisinya dan membuka mata.

Sai tersenyum.

"Ohayou Naruto-chan."

.

.

.

.

"Aduh... harusnya kamu nggak sekasar itu dong, Naruto..." Sai mengusap-usap pipi kanannya yang membiru. Naruto tersenyum bersalah..

"Maaf, Sai. Kamu sih tiba-tiba nongol didepanku sambil senyum-senyum. Aku kan kaget." Katanya membela diri.

"Ukhhh..."

Tiba-tiba handphone Sai bergetar. Sai mengambilnya, sebuah pesan singkat.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hmmm... Pain sensei nih."

Sai membuka pesan singkat itu dan membacanya.

_Perhatian, kepada seluruh siswa Class A. diharapkan segera datang ke ruang kelas. Pemberitahuan lainnya akan diberitahukan langsung disana. Terimakasih._

Naruto bengong.

"Bukannya hari ini kita libur?"

Sai mengangkat bahunya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi."

Mereka berjalan menuju kelas. Sesekali mereka berpapasan dengan murid lainnya yang juga tengah menuju kelas.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah berkumpul semuanya?" Pain sensei meneliti satu-persatu murid didalam kelas itu.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya aku hanya ingin memberitahukan, Proyek akhir tahun ajaran kita akan dilaksanakan dua minggu lagi. Jadi kita harus membuat proyek yang sangat mengesankan. Untuk mengalahkan kelas sebelah..." Pain sensei menekankan kata 'kelas sebelah'dalam ucapannya.

"Bagaimana kalau Opera? " Tanya Sakura sambil mengangkat tangannya. Pain sensei menggeleng.

"Kelas B sudah memilihnya."

"Kalau begitu apa?" Tanya Chouji.

Pain –sensei berjalan pelan didepan kelas. Ia mengambil setumpuk kertas _print-out_ dari atas mejanya.

"Drama Musikal. Aku pikir itu lebih bagus."

"Wawww..."  
Beberapa murid perempuan terlihat senang. Mereka mengharapkan untuk mendapat pemeran utama wanitanya.

"Aku sudah memilih cerita, yang pastinya cocok dengan konsep kita sekarang. Tapi aku belum menentukan pemerannya. Ada yang bisa memberikan usul?"

"Sakura sebagai pemeran wanitanya saja Pain-Sensei!" Kata Tenten. Sakura tersipu-sipu.

"Ah kalau begitu saja tidak seru, bagaimana kalau kita undi saja pemerannya?" Usul Karui.

Pain Sensei mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Boleh juga. Baiklah kita undi saja pemerannya."

Pain sensei segera menyuruh beberapa murid untuk menyiapkan potongan-potongan kertas yang sudah diberi nama. Ia memasukkan kertas-kertas yang sudah digulung-gulung sedemikian rupa itu kedalam sebuah kantong.

"Siapa yang mau mengambilnya?"

Terjadi keributan sejenak. Masing-masing ingin maju untuk mengambil kertas itu. Akhirnya diputuskan bahwa Hinata yang akan mengambilnya. Tentu saja, ia _tidak mungkin_ bisa curang.

Ia maju dan mengambil sebuah gulungan kertas dari dalam kantong itu dan menyerahkannya pada Pain Sensei.

"Hmmm... yang pertama, pemeran antagonis prianya... Sai..."

Beberapa murid bersuit-suit. Sai tersenyum lebar.

"Antagonis? Nggak apa-apa deh."

Hinata mengambil selembar kertas lagi.

"Pemeran utama prianya... Sasuke Uchiha..."

Murid-murid wanita terpekik pelan. Sasuke memasang ekspresi cueknya seperti biasa.

Hinata memasukkan tangannya sekali lagi kedalam kantong itu.

"Baiklah pemeran utama wanitanya..."

Para murid perempuan dalam kelas itu berdoa dalam hati. Tentu saja mereka berharap mendapat pemeran utama wanita dan didampingi oleh Sai dan Sasuke. Duo Pangeran dari kelas mereka.

"...Naruto Uzumaki..."

DHUARRR!

Serentak semua murid dikelas itu menoleh pada Naruto. Naruto sendiri hanya terbengong-bengong shock.

"A... apa...?"

Sai tertawa.

"Selamat ya, Naruto-hime."

Murid-murid wanita merutuk kesal. Tapi apa daya? Nasi telah menjadi bubur, tak ada teknologi yang bisa mengubah bubur menjadi nasi kembali.

"Baiklah, pemeran figuran lainnya akan ditentukan nanti. Sekarang para pemeran utama ambil naskah masing-masing." Kata Pain sensei sembari menyodorkan lembaran-lembaran kertas naskah.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya lagi.

"Maaf sebelumnya Pain-sensei. Memangnya drama apa yang akan kita mainkan?"

Pain sensei tersenyum.

Lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Ice anda Dark. Second Hand of Time..."

TBC

* * *

Wah terimakasih buat kalian yang udah baca n review fic ini ya!

kita bales reviewnya dulu nyok!

**muthiamomogi-san:**

nah setelah dibaca chappy dua ini uda ketahuankan? sasuke sensi soalnya naruto juga bisa main piano sehebat hinata XDD

Shaneeta:

Yap memang typo yg tidak berguna (pundung) makasi buat reviewnya ^^

Arale L Ryuuzaki:

apa yang ada dikamarnya sai? oh tidak bisaa~ itu rahasia XDD

apakah sai punya perasaan tertentu pada sasuke? bagaimana kalo kita tanya langsung pada orangnya?

sai: sebenarnya aku BENCI banget sama sasuke ^=^

mii: (merinding) sai serem...

arashi chika:

ha, sasuke itu jahat lho~ dia uda bunuh itachi!

sasuke: ==

mii: ahhh jangan serang aku dg mangekyou dong sasu-chan 0

yap benar sasuke ternyata punya sisi baik juga lho!

chiuzuka arahime:

terimakasih, salam kenal senpai (bungkuk2)

ya kalo beneran ada skula kaya gitu mii juga mau XDD

yuuchan no haru:

(nampung hujan permen)

arigatou ^^

chary ai temedobe

masa lucu? rasanya ini bukan humor deh. apa mii salah masukin unsur humor nih ?(author yg kebanyakan bikin fic humor) thx bwt reviewnya ya ^^

micon:

masa? masa nggak boleh? (histeris)

tapi ini kan fic mii sendiri, ga plagiat XDD

yap makasi reviewnya yaaa! (hug)

pochi yuna:

6 huruf buat yuna-san

M.A.K.A.S.I

XDD

hehehe

kitsuney:

hehehe maaf, nama authornya juga Miss Typo kan? jadi wajar kalo ada typo (dikemplang) hahaha pertanyaanmu akan mii jawab dichap2 berikutnya.^^

thx

tsukiyomi hikari:

wah, mungkin mii akan mengecewakan hikari-san nih... T^T

ini sasunaru ato narusasu?

kayanya bakal sasunaru dgn beberapa adegan narusasu (nah lo?)

hehehe

CCloveruki

iya nih, si sasuke cari2 kesempatan dlm kesempitan! XD

Richi sugutsuzu

iya nih sai manja!

sai: ^=^

mii: (ngambil selimut) sai kamu serem! jg senyum2 gaje gitu napa?

sai: kamu menyebalkan sih mii-kun

mii: =0=, mii kun? ah sai kmu adalah orang pertama yg memanggilku bgtu! XDD

uchiha naruto-chan

ahahaha, gomen2~

yap rasa penasaranmu akan terjawab dichappi aini dan selanjutnya, jadi sabar ya XDD

* * *

Nahhhhh~

Hinata datang! Hinata punch!

Hinata: =/= Mii-chan jangan gitu dong... aku malu...

Mii: Eh kenapa Hinata? Aku kan udah masukin kamu kesini? Senang dong~

Sasuke: Kok jadi Sasuhina? Kamu bilang ini Sasunaru? Ada adegan Naruhinanya lagi.

Mii: Memang~ tapi kan nggak seru kalo ceritanya datar-datar ajah~

Naruto: Huweeeee! Otousannnn! Okasannnnn!

Mii: ah, gomen Naru-chan... (nepuk2 bahu Naruto)

Naruto: Jahat mii jahat!

Mii: Ukhhh... Naruchan jangan gitu dong! Nanti aku nangis lho!

Sasuke: Arghhh... Itachi nii tetep mati ya... (pundung)

Mii: Hieee? Kok pada pundung semua nih? Semangat dong!

All: URUSAI!

Oh iya, dichap lalu ada typo dengan nama ALLEN ya? Ah dugaan mii bener kan? == padahal mii udah cek-cek ampe tiga kali, ternyata masih ada typo juga... Gomen...

Allen: Aku tahu kamu ngefens sama aku tapi inget ini fandom NARUTO mii...

Mii: Ih, Allen GR! Aku kan ngefansnya sama Yuu! (meluk2 Kanda)

Kanda: Jauh2 Teme Otaku!

Mii: Hueeee... Yuu jahat yuu jahat yuu jahat! Itachi-samaaaaa! (Nemplok Itachi)

Itachi: Kok aku mati sih? Kamu nggak sayang sama aku? (HUWAAAA! SEANDAINYA BENAR ITACHI BERKATA SEPERTI ITU!)

Mii: TENTU AJA MII SAYANG ITACHI SAMA! Tapi kalo ceritanya datar kan nggak bagus~~~~~

Itachi: (Menghela nafas) Hah... iya deh...

Mii: Oh iya mii punya berita buruk lho~

Naruto: Apa?

Mii: ah sebelumnya Itachi sama keluarin Susano'o dong!

Itachi: Buat apa?

Mii: ya pokoknya keluarin, nanti mii kasih krim anti keriput paling manjur deh!

Itachi:=/= Oke deh.

(Setelah Susano'o keluar.)

Sakura: Jadi apa berita buruknya?

Mii: Kayanya mii bakal hiatus deh...

ALL: APPPPPPAAA? (Semua readers ngelempar kunai dan shuriken)

Mii: KYYYYAAA! ITACHI SAMA! (Sembunyi dibalik Susano'onya Itachi)

GOMENNNNN! Soalnya mii uda kelas tigaaa! Tugas-tugas mulai numpuk dan berbagai ujian mulai datang! Huweeeee (meratapi nasib)

Kanda: Berarti fic ini bakal DISCONTINUED dong?

Mi: ENGGAK LAH BAKANDA! Mii akan berusaha unrtuk mengapdet fic ini sampe selesai! Sebelum ujian2 datang! Tapi kalo nggak bisa dan fic ini terpaksa hiatus, gomen ya...

Oh ya, Mii mau nanya...

Apa hubungan SASUKE sama TOMAT? Ato pantat ayam?

Mii penasaran nih ...==

Ah review pleaseeee!


	3. Remember

**Disclaimer:**

**Bang Masashi Kishimoto,kapan mau jadi pasangan ane dikontes Abang-None di Spanyol ? :v #plak!**

**.**

**.**

**Welcome to Konohagakure Academy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3**

**.**

**.**

**Remember**

**.**

**.  
**

"Ahhhh…. Sa-sakit, Teme!"

"Sudahlah…. Tenang Dobe. Kalau kau tidak tenang posisinya nggak akan pas."

"Ta-tapi…. Akh! Ini sakit!" Pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pasrah pada tembok putih kusam didepannya.

"Sa….kit…." Pemuda itu mendesah keras. Tangannya menggaruk tembok dengan kasar.

"Che, berhentilah mengeluh…." Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan dibelakangnya melakukan sekali sentakan dan sukses membuat pemuda berkulit karamel dihadapannya berteriak.

"SAKIT TEME! NGGAK USAH TERLALU KENCANG MASANG KORSETNYA!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Teme' itu pun hanya mengikat tali korset si 'Dobe' dan menatapnya.

"Kau pikir aku suka disuruh memakaikan gaunmu? Andai saja kau perempuan aku tak perlu melakukan semua ini, bodoh."

Naruto memandang pemuda itu marah. Namun kencangnya korset yang memeluk pinggangnya membuat ia sesak dan malas untuk adu mulut dengan orang itu.

Sasuke melemparkan gaun berwarna _thistle_ pada Naruto.

"Pakai sendiri."

Tanpa kau suruh pun aku lebih baik memakainya sendiri!"

"Ya sudah."

Sasuke duduk diatas kursi panjang yang ada diruang ganti dadakan tersebut. Ia menyeka keringat yang mengucur dari dahinya akibat panasnya siang itu. Ditambah lagi kostum bangsawan jaman _Renaissance _yang digunakannya membuatnya merasa gerah.

Naruto menatap gaun didepannya.

Alisnya mengernyit.

"_Gimana cara memakai nya?"_

Sempat terlintas dalam pikirannya untuk meminta tolong pada Sasuke, namun gengsinya membuatnya batal melakukan hal tersebut.

Ia pun mencoba menerka-nerka bagian-mana-yang-harus-dipakai-dimana dengan kemampuannya sendiri.

"Haaaaaaahhhhh, kenapa harus begini sihhh?"

**_Flashback_**

"Yak, jadi kalian sudah mengerti peran masing-masing kan? Sekarang kalian cepat ganti pakaian kalian dengan baju-baju yang telah kusiapkan. Untuk persiapan pemilihan baju mana yang akan kalian pakai saat pementasan nanti."

Pain-sensei menunjukkan tiga kardus lumayan besar yang masing-masing berisi lima-set pakaian. Dua kardus berisi pakaian-pakaian pria dan satu kardus berisi pakaian-pakaian wanita.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai yang saat itu baru saja diberi pengarahan tentang jalan cerita drama, lagu-lagu yang harus dimainkan dan karakteristik peran masing-masing pun berdiri dan menatap kardus-kardus yang ditunjukkan oleh Pain-sensei.

Naruto, yang saat itu masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar karena shock akibat terpilihnya dia sebagai ratu kecantikan-plak-pemeran wanita utama dalam drama tersebut hanya menatap kardus dihadapannya dengan pandangan tolol.

"Tunggu apalagi? Cepat coba pakaian kalian." Pain Sensei mendorong mereka menuju ruang ganti dadakan yang ia buat didalam ruang kelas yang sangat besar itu.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura muncul dari balik pintu, ia nampak sangat manis dengan gaun putih sederhana yang ia kenakan. Ia berperan sebagai teman Freedert, Lucia.

"Sai, bisa aku minta bantuanmu?" Gadis itu menghampiri Sai dengan wajah agak kebingungan.

Sai tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, bantuan untuk apa?"

"Itu, piano di aula sedikit aneh. Sepertinya ada senar yang putus atau apa…."

"Oh, OK aku akan mengeceknya sekarang. Sasuke, Naruto, kalian ganti baju duluan ya. Nanti aku menyusul."

Pemuda berambut _royalblack_ itu mengikuti Sakura menuju aula tempat mereka latihan yang terletak satu lantai diatas kelas mereka.

Sasuke mulai mengganti bajunya.

Namun berbeda dengan Naruto, pemuda itu menatap bingung kepada korset berwarna krem yang ia pegang.

"Gimana cara memakai nya?"

Sasuke menghampiri pemuda itu dan 'membantu' nya memasang olahan tulang ikan paus itu ditubuhnya.

**_Flashback end_**

Sasuke menatap pemuda yang tengah bersusah payah memakai kostumnya itu.

Ia sendiri telah selesai memakai kostumnya dari tadi. Tentu saja karena kostumnya tidak serumit kostum Naruto.

Ia pun berdiri dan melepaskan resleting dibagian belakang gaun itu.

"Puwaaaaahhh…." Kepala berambut kuning cerah itu menyembul dari bagian kerah gaun. Ia nampak ngos-ngosan.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Bodoh."

"Urusai, Teme! Aku bukan perempuan, mana aku tahu cara untuk memakai baju seperti ini!"

Naruto menatap pemuda bermata _raven_ itu kesal. Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

"Oh. Padahal kupikir kau itu perempuan."

Ia pun keluar dari ruang ganti. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mencak-mencak tidak karuan.

.

Sasuke menatap ke kejauhan. Dilihatnya lapangan sekolah yang dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon flamboyant.

Angin sepoi-sepoi menyentuh wajahnya. Menerbangkan helaian rambut sewarna malam miliknya dengan gerakan anggun.

Ia menutup matanya sejenak.

Sebutir keringat dingin jatuh didahinya.

Pintu terkuak.

Seorang gadis berambut _darkblue_ memasuki ruangan.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh. Dilihatnya Hinata berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun putih panjang yang Nampak _simple_ namun memberikan kesan dewasa baginya. Hinata memerankan Second Hand of Time. Roh dalam karya seni keramat bernama sama yang menjadi kunci cerita tersebut.

"Hm."

Gadis itu meraba-raba bagian depan kostum Sasuke. Berusaha merasakan bahan kain yang digunakan pemuda tersebut dengan tangannya.

"Ah, _lycra_. Sepertinya itu kostum yang bagus. Kau pasti terlihat sangat tampan."

Sasuke masih mempertahankan ekspresi_ stoic_ nya.

"Kau juga. Gaun itu tidak terlalu jelek."

Hinata tersenyum tipis. Namun, ekspresi wajahnya agak berubah saat mendengar hembusan berat nafas Sasuke.

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanya gadis itu pelan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara agak ramai. Sai dan siswa-siswa yang lain masuk kedalam ruangan. Dibelakangnya, Pain-sensei nampak mengikuti.

Sepertinya mereka akan beristirahat.

Sai menghampiri Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Hai, mana Naruto?"

Sasuke menunjuk ke ruang ganti dengan dagunya. Sai nyengir.

"Naru-chan, ayo keluar! Kami ingin melihatmu!"

"Ah, tapi…."Terdengar balasan dari dalam bilik.

"Ayolah. Semua sudah tidak sabar." Sai berjalan ke depan bilik itu dan menyingkap satu-satunya tirai yang menjadi pintu masuk atau keluar bilik.

"Eeeeeh!"

Semua orang ternganga.

Semua mata memandang kearah Naruto yang berdiri dibelakang tirai yang disingkap Sai.

Semuanya terpana pada apa yang mereka lihat.

Oh, tentu saja kecuali Hinata yang hanya diam dan berusaha memahami apa yang sedang terjadi dihadapannya.

"A-apa?"

Naruto menunjukkan wajah kesal bercampur malu. Wajahnya memerah.

Ia mengenakan gaun _thistle_ yang dipilihkan Sasuke tadi. Selain itu, ia juga memakai wig berwarna serupa dengan rambutnya. Wig panjang yang ia biarkan terurai menutupi punggungnya yang terbuka.

"Alamak…." Mata sipit Sai membulat.

"Kenapa?" Balas Naruto.

"CANTIK BANGEEEEETTTTT!" Semua orang ditempat itu serentak menyuarakan ketakjuban mereka pada mahluk Tuhan paling seksi (?) yang berdiri mematung dihadapan mereka semua. Membuat Naruto menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ap-apa? Aku nggak cantik!" Bantahnya kasar. Ia sendiri tidak mengetahui bagaimana penampilannya saat ini karena ia belum berkaca tadi.

Tiba-tiba Lee membawa sebuah cermin rias besar dan meletakkannya dihadapan Naruto.

"Eh? Ini aku?" Tanyanya tak percaya sembari menatap bayangannya sendiri dicermin. Ia menyentuh permukaan cermin itu dengan tangan kirinya yang ditutupi oleh lengan gaun yang panjang.

Sai tersenyum simpul.

"Wah, nampaknya kita nggak salah pilih, nih."

Semua orang menjadi sangat bersemangat untuk latihan, apalagi setelah melihat pemeran utama dari drama mereka adalah 'gadis' super-cantik seperti ini.

.

.

.

"CUT!"

Pain menghampiri Naruto yang tengah membawakan dialog Freedert.

Pria itu memukul kepala Naruto menggunakan gulungan naskah yang ia bawa.

"Aduuuhh! Sakit Sensei…."

"Sudah aku bilang, kau harus menampakkan wajah malu-malu. Seperti Freedert yang tersipu saat bertemu dengan Elliot." Kata pria itu dingin.

"Mungkin saja bisa, kalau saja lawan main ku bukan si Teme menyebalkan ini."

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Memangnya, menurutmu aku senang mendapatkan peran ini? Lebih baik aku menjadi pohon daripada harus memerankan kekasih 'gadis' kasar sepertimu."

"Apa kau bilang? Teme!"

"Cerewet! Dobe!"

"**DUAAAK!"**

Sakura melemparkan keranjang roti yang sedari tadi ia pegang kepada dua orang itu sampai-sampai mereka terjatuh.

"Kalian latihan yang serius dong! Yang lain aja serius!"

Naruto dan Sasuke bangkit dengan wajah marah. Naruto melepas wig yang ia pakai.

"Aku nggak bakal bisa meranin Freedert dengan baik kalau Eliotnya kayak kamu!"

"Oh, tidak bisa berakting karena aku atau jangan-jangan kau memang tidak bisa berakting?" Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

Naruto menelan ludah.

"Aku bisa!" Balasnya kasar.

"Sudahlah Naru-chan, istirahat saja dulu. Nanti latihan lagi. Sepertinya kamu udah kecapean." Sai menghampiri mereka dan tersenyum pada Naruto. Sebaliknya Naruto justru merasa tersudutkan.

"Wah, ternyata pemeran utama perempuannya nggak bisa akting. Gimana nih?" Sasuke menyeringai dan memanas-manasi Naruto. Pemuda itu berteriak kesal.

"AKU BISA, TEME!"

Ia memakai kembali wignya dengan sembarang.

'Gadis' itu menutup matanya.

"_Kau bisa Naruto. Kau bisa. Jadilah Freedert. Gadis yang manis dan ceria…. Gadis yang mencintai Elliot…."_

Ucapnya dalam hati. Berusaha men-sugesti dirinya sendiri.

'Gadis' itu membuka mata dan tersenyum lembut.

Ia membuang kertas naskahnya kelantai.

"Maafkan aku, Elliot…. Aku tahu, kau harus pergi…. Aku tahu…."

Sai dan Sakura terdiam. Terpukau oleh aura aneh yang dipancarkan oleh Naruto.

Sasuke tertegun.

Ia mengernyitkan alisnya dan menyelipkan kertas naskah miliknya di saku celana kostumnya.

"Aku tak bisa, Freedert…. Pergi berperang dan meninggalkanmu sendiri? Aku takkan sanggup…."

Beberapa orang yang masih latihan di aula itu menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Pandangan mereka tersita oleh akting dua orang pemeran utama drama itu.

Hinata menghentikan nyanyiannya, telinganya terfokus pada suara-suara yang dikeluarkan oleh dua orang yang diketahuinya sebagai Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum sedih. Ia bergerak maju mendekati Sasuke dan menggenggam jemari dingin pemuda itu.

"Kau mencintaiku bukan? Ayahanda hanya akan mengijinkan kita menikah apabila kau menjadi seorang satria yang gagah berani dan mampu menjagaku selamanya. Kau tahu itu kan, Elliot?"

Sasuke menatap wajah 'gadis' yang menggenggam jemarinya itu. Ia merasa ada yang berbeda pada diri Naruto. Ia benar-benar bertransformasi menjadi Freedert. Sasuke seakan dibawa ke alam kisah tersebut dan menjadi Eliot yang sebenarnya.

"Aku tahu, Freedert…. Maafkan aku yang menjadi lemah seperti ini…. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, aku terlalu takut meninggalkanmu."

Naruto tersenyum. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan khawatir. Ada Kyle disini. aku tidakakan apa-apa selama kau pergi. Aku akan setia menunggumu kembali…."

Sasuke merengkuh Naruto lembut. Membiarkan kepala 'gadis' itu bersandar di dadanya.

Semua orang ditempat itu mulai meneteskan airmata.

Lee dan Chouji bahkan sudah menangis saking terharunya pada adegan tersebut.

"Freedert…." Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto sendu.

"Iya, Elliot…." Naruto balas menatap wajah Sasuke.

Wajah mereka saling mendekat. Beberapa gadis terpekik pelan.

Saat jarak antara wajah mereka sudah tinggal beberapa senti lagi…..

"Yak, Cut. Bagus sekali." Pain Sensei tersenyum tipis.

Sontak Naruto dan Sasuke menjauhkan wajah mereka secara spontan. Terdengar beberapa suara yang nampak kecewa terhadap dipotongnya adegan romantis itu.

"Kita lanjutkan latihan ini besok. Naruto, Sasuke, kalau kalian bisa mempertahankan akting kalian yang tadi aku jamin kelas kita pasti menjadi yang paling hebat diantara yang lain." Pain-sensei melemparkan dua buah handuk pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto hanya menutupi wajahnya dengan handuk itu. Berusaha menghilangkan bayangan wajah Sasuke yang sangat dekat tadi.

Sebaliknya,Sasuke bergegas pergi dari tempat itu menuju kelasnya untuk mengganti kostumnya dan kembali ke asrama.

Naruto melepas handuk dari wajahnya dan menatap punggung pemuda itu.

"Teme?"

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap bayangannya sendiri didepan cermin kamarnya.

Ditatapnya tato bercorak tribal yang menghiasi pundak sebelah kirinya.

Angannya beralih kemasa beberapa tahun yang lalu.

.

"_Sasu?"_

_Seorang gadis kecil memasuki kamar Sasuke._

_Sasuke, yang saat itu masih berusia tujuh tahun, menoleh pada gadis itu._

"_Kenapa?"_

_Hinata mendekati Sasuke. Bibir mungilnya tersenyum._

"_Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Sasu?"_

"_Tidak ada."_

_Hinata memperhatikan Sasuke yang tengah memakai bajunya. Dilihatnya bekas luka didada anak itu._

"_Kau melihat bekas lukamu lagi?"_

_Sasuke mengeryitkan alisnya._

"_Tidak."_

_Hinata termenung sejenak. Kemudian ia tersenyum._

"_Ayo ikut aku!"_

"_Eh?"_

_Hinata memanggil Geki, salah seorang pengasuh dipanti asuhan miliknya, dan menyuruh laki-laki setengah baya itu untuk mengantar dirinya dan Sasuke menuju suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui oleh Sasuke._

"_Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke pelan._

_Hinata tersenyum lebar._

"_Kita akan membuatkan tato untukmu."_

_Mata Sasuke membulat._

"_Tato? Bukankah itu akan sangat sakit?" _

_Hinata menggeleng._

"_Aku tidak tahu, tapi itu bisa menutupi bekas luka itu. Lagipula tato lebih murah daripada operasi plastik." Balasnya dengan wajah polos._

_Sasuke hanya terdiam. _

_Sesampainya ditempat yang diminta Hinata, Geki memimpin masuk kedalam._

_Seorang pemuda dengan piercing menyapa mereka._

"_Maaf pak, tapi disini dilarang membawa anak kecil." Sapa orang itu ramah._

"_Hm, tapi yang ingin di tato adalah anak ini, bukan saya." Kata Geki sembari menepuk pundak Sasuke._

_Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya._

"_Anak ini?"_

_Sasuke menatapnya tajam._

"_Cerewet. Memangnya kenapa?"_

_Pemuda bernama Haku itu tertawa. Ia mulai mengerti kenapa anak sekecil itu sudah berani menghiasi tubuhnya dengan tato._

"_Baiklah baiklah, tapi aku tidak mau kau menjerit ya. Mungkin akan agak sakit sih."_

_Sasuke membuang muka._

"_Che, aku tidak akan menjerit."_

_Haku tersenyum tipis._

"_OK, motif apa yang kau inginkan? Dan dimana mau ditatonya adik kecil?"_

"_Motif tribal yang itu, dipundak sebelah kirinya." Kali ini Hinata yang menjawab. Rupanya sedari tadi ia memperhatikan jenis-jenis tato yang tertempel didinding_.

_Haku melihat gambar yang ditunjuk Hinata sejenak dan mengangguk. Ia menyentuh pundak Sasuke dan mengajaknya ketempat pembuatan tato._

.

"_Nah bagaimana?"_

_Hinata berdiri dibelakang punggung Sasuke._

_Sasuke, yang tengah menatap cermin besar dikamarnya hanya diam._

_Beberapa detik kemudian, bibir tipisnya membentuk sebuah senyuman._

"_Bagus, terimakasih."_

_Hinata tersenyum lebar._

"_Sama-sama, Sasu."_

.

Pemuda itu menyentuh tatonya, tato yang diukir untuk menutupi kenangannya.

'Nyuuut…'

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya.

Mata _raven_nya nampak berkilat tertimpa cahaya lampu.

Keringat dingin membanjiri kening dan lehernya.

"Sial…. Kenapa aku malah sakit disaat seperti ini?" Bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing.

Ia memegang ujung tempat tidurnya, meletakkan seluruh massa tubuhnya disana.

Pandangannya memudar.

'Bruuk.'

Ia terjatuh.

.

.

.

"_Ah…. Aku pingsan lagi…."_

Pemuda itu memandang hamparan putih disekitarnya.

Kepalanya begitu pening.

"_Dulu, kalau aku sakit seperti ini pasti Itachi-nii akan menjagaku seharian, walau sedang bekerja dia pasti minta cuti. Lalu sewaktu di panti, Hinata pasti akan membuatkan berbagai macam makanan 'sehat' untukku…."_

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis.

"_Kini, aku tidak punya tempat bergantung lagi. Tak ada orang yang bisa aku andalkan lagi. Itachi-nii sudah tak ada…. Dan aku tidak mungkin merepotkan Hinata…."_

"Sasuke!"

"_Siapa itu?"_

"Sasuke? Ah dia pingsan."

"_Iya aku pingsan. Siapa kau?"_

"Sasuke?"

"_Siapa itu?"_

"Sasuke? Kau bisa bangun?"

"_Siapa kau? Itachi-nii? Hinata?"_

Sasuke merasakan pandangannya mulai berwarna.

Dilihatnya sekilas bayangan kuning dihadapannya.

"_Siapa…."_

Sasuke merasa pandangan semakin buram.

Kesadarannya perlahan pudar kembali.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka matanya.

Kepalanya masih terasa pening, namun panas tubuhnya sudah mulai menurun.

Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang dingin diatas keningnya.

"Siapa yang meletakkan kompres ini dikepalaku?"

Pintu terbuka.

Seorang pemuda berambut _goldenrod_ memasuki kamar.

Ia membawa sebuah nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih. Tak hanya itu, sebuah plastik kecil berisi obat nampak disudut nampan.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?" Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan menaruh nampannya diatas meja kecil disamping ranjang Sasuke.

"Kau yang mengangkatku ke tempat tidur?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Iya, berterimakasihlah. Kau berat tahu."

Sasuke hanya terdiam.

Tak lama kemudian ia berbisik.

"Terimakasih."

Naruto tersenyum.

"Sama-sama."

Mereka terdiam. Naruto melepas sepatunya, sepertinya ia belum sempat berganti baju sejak tadi.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

Naruto menoleh. Ditatapnya pemuda berambut _raven_ disebelahnya.

"Soalnya tadi mukamu merah. Kukira kamu sakit jadinya aku kesini." Balas pemuda itu polos.

Sasuke hanya ber-oh-ria.

Suasana kembali hening.

Naruto merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana itu, ia mendekati ranjang Sasuke dan duduk dipinggir ranjang pemuda itu.

"Makan dong. Susah-susah aku bawain bubur dari kafetaria kok nggak kamu makan? Itu, aku juga sudah minta obat penurun demam pada Tsunade –sensei. Sehabis makan kamu harus langsung meminum obat itu."

Sasuke menatap mangkuk bubur di sebelahnya dengan tidak berselera.

"Nanti saja."

Naruto merengut.

"Ya sudah kalau kamu mau tetap sakit."

Sasuke menatap mata _royalblue_ milik Naruto. Mencoba masuk ke relung hati pemuda berdarah Inggris itu.

"Aku…."

"Atau kau mau kusuapi?"

Sasuke terhenyak.

Ia mengerutkan alisnya.

"Nggak."

"Terus?"

"Nanti saja makannya."

Naruto menjadi jengkel. Ia mengambil mangkuk bubur yang telah agak dingin itu dan menyendoknya.

"Makan!" Katanya sembari menyodorkan sendok itu kemulut Sasuke.

Sasuke membuang mukanya. Disuapi? Jangan bercanda! Itu hanya terjadi saat ia masih kecil!

"Tidak mau."

"Ayolah, bubur ini enak lho." Naruto berusah membujuk pemuda berdarah Jepang itu dengan bujukan yang sering digunakan oleh ibu-ibu untuk anak mereka. Tentu saja ini membuat Sasuke makin merasa kesal.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Dobe!"

"Kalau begitu makan dong."

"Aku sudah bilang nanti."

Naruto menatap pemuda itu sendu. Ia tidak ingin orang yang telah ia anggap sahabat, karena sering bertengkar, itu sakit. Entah mengapa ia benci melihat Sasuke, orang yang ia anggap rival, atau saingannya atau apalah namanya itu begitu tak berdaya seperti tadi.

_Ia takut apabila terjadi hal yang buruk pada Sasuke._

Sasuke menjadi tidak enak sendiri.

Naruto seperti tengah melakukan 'Puppy Eyes no Jutsu' padanya.

"Errrrr…."

Naruto tersenyum senang. Sekali lagi ia menyodorkan sendok berisi bubur itu pada Sasuke.

Kali ini, dengan enggan Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan memakan bubur itu.

"Nah, kan bagus kalau kau mau makan."

"Che." Balas Sasuke disela-sela kunyahannya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke bisa saja mengambil mangkuk bubur dan sendok itu dari Naruto dan memakannya dengan tangan sendiri. Tapi entah mengapa terlintas pikiran jahil diotaknya untuk terus merepotkan si Dobe. Hm, benar. Dobe-_nya_.

Setelah buburnya habis, Naruto menyerahkan sebutir obat dan segelas air pada Sasuke.

"Minum sendiri, atau aku juga harus meminumkannya untukmu?"

"Che, tidak perlu."

Sasuke mengambil air dan obat yang diserahkan Naruto padanya dan meminum obat itu.

Naruto membereskan mangkuk dan juga gelas yang dipakai Sasuke tadi dan bergegas membawanya kembali ke kafetaria.

Sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu, sekali lagi ia menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Take a rest, and get well soon." (Beristirahatlah, dan lekas sembuh ya.) ucapnya dengan logat Inggrisnya yang khas.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Ha'i." Ia membalas dengan bahasa ibu nya.

Naruto menutup pintu kamar dan pergi.

Setelah derap sandal Naruto tak terdengar lagi, Sasuke membaringkan dirinya dengan nyaman kembali ditempat tidurnya. Ia menutup matanya, bibir tipisnya tersenyum.

"Ternyata, masih ada…. Tempatku untuk bergantung…. Arigatou Naruto…."

.

"Naruto?"

Pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu menoleh.

Dilihatnya Sai berjalan kearahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Sai?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Oh, kau habis makan bubur?" Tanya Sai heran sambil menatap ke nampan yang dibawa Naruto. Tidak biasanya pemuda itu makan makanan yang begitu sederhana seperti itu.

"Tidak, ini Teme yang makan. Dia sakit."

"Lalu kau menyuapinya?" Tebak Sai dengan nada menyelidik.

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Ya begitulah. Habisnya dia nggak mau makan." Naruto nyengir kuda.

"Ohhh…."

"Engh, sudah ya. Aku harus mengembalikan semua ini ke dapur. Bisa-bisa Pak Ichiraku ngamuk kalau barang-barang didapurnya ada yang kurang. Daagh~"

Naruto menuruni tangga asrama dan berjalan cepat-cepat menuju kafetaria.

Sai menatap kearah deretan kamar ditempat itu.

Ia tersenyum. Senyum yang lebih mirip dengan seringaian.

"Hmmmm…. Begitu rupanya…."

.

TBC

* * *

**ayo kita balas reviewnya :D**

**Sabaku no Uzumaki**

Tapi ini udah dilanjutin lagi kok =w=

Thx udah Rnr lan :D

**Yashina Uzumaki**

Hidup fujoshi! (?) XDD

Ini udah apdet, thx uda RnR ya :DD

**Ariza**

Maaf saya udah hiatus TwT

Ini udah apdet, Thx udah Rnr :D

**Okumura Arale **

Mii juga mau liat XDD

#plakk!

Maaf gabisa apdet cepet =w=

Monggo diamati dulu, kalao bagus silahkan dibeli (?)

Thx udah rnr :D

**tsukiyomi hikari**

ga ada lo ga rame~ (?)

ada ceritanya XDD

nanti perlahan akan kebuka deh hubungan sasu n hinata :D

mengecewakan karena….

APDETNYA KELAMAAN TTOTT

#nangis bombay

thx Rnrnya :D

**Lady Spain**

Ada rahasianya kenapa dia ga skamar sama sai, fufufu :3

dia mah emang dingin ._. #dijadiin umpan Manda

thx udah review :D

**Micon**

Iya :'(

(sasuke: nah, kenapa lu yg nangis? ==)

Ini udah apdet, maaf gabisa cepet bahkan cenderung Sangat-amat-terlalu-lama =w=

Thx udah rnr :D

**Misyel **

HAi :D

Lanjtuannya? Ini dia lanjutannya XDD

Makasi buat reviewnya :D

**ruika**

Mkasi :D

bener juga ya ._. # mandangin ayam tetangga (?)

tomat oh tomat, kau membuatku penasaran =="  
Thx buat reviewnya :D

**Pochi Yuna**

Masa lalu mereka mmg bisa dibilang aneh =w=

Makasi :D

#minum hemaviton n tolak angin = overdosis (?)

**fuyuki aiko **

Maaf mii hiatus untuk beberapa (Beberapa? Itu lama bgt dasar author dodol!) saat =w=

Nah itu juga yg bikin mii penasaran –"

Kalo soal pantat ayam ya agak jelas tapi TOMAT? =="

Thx buat Rnr :D

**Chary Ai TemeDobe **

Semoga harapan anda terkabul XDD

Tomat itu bikin penasaran aja =="

3mikir ampe otak ngeluarin asep menyan (?)

Thx buaw reviewnya :D

**raa'cii'calon'uke'suke**

makasi :D

romantic? Noh diatas udah romantis2n si sasu n naru XDD

maaf apdetnya lama sangat TwT

thx uda review :D

**Yuuchan no Haru999 males login**  
MAaf updatenya lama sangat .

Thx bwat reviewnya :D

**Chiuzuka (Sparky-Cloud)**

Kalo gitu nakama aja :D

Kita adalah teman~ :D

#kena virus one piece

Wah gimana yah :3

Di main characternya ada kok : Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki XDD

Ada dong ^^

Tpi belom kebongkar :3

Kelas 3 smp pas ngetik chap 2, dan sekarang mii kelas 1 smk! w

Wah makasih buat infonya :D

Ga discont kok, ini buktinya dilanjutin X3

Thx reviewnya :D

* * *

Akhirnya fic ini apdet juga TwT

Naruto: Kelamaan tau! readers udah pada jamuran nunggunya! ==

Sasuke: Dasar author dodol ._.

Mii: Jahat akh TT

mii baru bangkit dari kubur tahu! setelah mengalami masa2 penerimaan (penggojlokan) #sfx: glek , jadi OSIS, akhirnya liburan tiba dan mii bisa mengetik lagi! XDD

Sakura: Tapi lama . bilang aja kamu buntu ide ._.

Mii: ah saku kok gitu sih? DX

All: Intinya,review pleaseeee~?


End file.
